Outcasted
by Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf
Summary: What would have happened if Hiccup had left with Toothless before facing the monstrous nightmare and tries to find his place in the world. How to train your dragon 2 spoilers. Rated T (paranoid). All language k. Sporadic Updates
1. Chapter 1

...IMPROVED AS OF 2015...

Hello thanks for deciding to read my story! I hope you will enjoy reading it. Sorry for any errors you may find. Please be patient with me this is my first fanfic so I again apologize for any mistakes. I was shocked by the number of people reading so I changed the plot a bit to make the story go on longer and decided to add some other ideas. Now to the story!

/.../.../.../

"Astrid meet Toothless, Toothless meet Astrid," Hiccup said earning a growl from Toothless. "You just scared him that's all,"

"I scared him?!" Astrid said.

"He's a friend," Hiccup replied. Astrid shook her head in disbelief as she ran out of the cove. She was the perfect viking who acted first and asked questions later.

"Duh duh duh we're dead" Hiccup said as Astrid left the cove.

It took Hiccup an instant to formulate a plan. He would grab Astrid off the forest floor, get her on Toothless and give her the ride of her life. It had to work. How could someone remain unaffected by the feelings and emotions that flying would cause.

All he had to do is get to her before she reached the village, convince her that Toothless was harmless, get her on and done. Easy as pie.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Toothless who had been next to him begin to walk away. "Whoa, where are you going?" Toothless' only response was an irritated grunt.

Hiccup followed Toothless and began his attempt to convince Toothless to agree with his plan. This process took 5 minutes, long enough for Astrid to get near the village.

"NIGHTFURY!" Astrid yelled.

The result was half the village dropped to the ground. This gave a black dragon the chance to make a quick change in direction seeing that their plan wouldn't work. No one noticed the small dot that slowly disappeared in the distance.

Astrid could only watch as the dot grew smaller and smaller. Eventually she was able to say, "Never mind it was just a bird" This earned her angry scowls from the nearby vikings.

Meanwhile Hiccup watched from the clouds how Astrid had decided to not tell on him. Shortly after this both set off to unknown lands.

Later that evening Astrid was called along with her parents to the Great Hall. Astrid and her family took seat in front of Stoick, who was waiting with Spitelout, and Gobber.

Stoick began, "Astrid we need to know where Hiccup is and you were the last one to see him; now tell us, where is Hiccup?"

Astrid saw no way out so she explained how she followed Hiccup to the cove, the meeting with the dragon and her running to tell them. By the time she finished everyone was shocked. Then Astrid noticed that Stoick whispered to Gobber, then to Spitelout and finally to her parents.

Stoick then spoke "Astrid it turns out Hiccup has betrayed us and since you helped him by not bringing him to us, you have also betrayed us, as a result you and Hiccup are no longer part of the Hooligan tribe and will be banished until my death."

With that said the meeting ended and Astrid was told to pack up and be gone by morning.

What you think of the new chapter tell me in your reviews so I keep going because this story has a lot of gaps later on. Hope you enjoyed! Again special thanks to The Antic Repartee for their idea and basic plot. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to use the review feature to tell me and I will try to answer your questions. If you want me to continue please review. Positive criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

/... IMPROVED AS OF 2015.../

Thanks for reading my story! I was shocked from all the views so I decided to make this story longer than originally intended. If you didn't notice the change of chapter 1 read it or this one might not make sense. Thanks again for the support and I apologize for any mistakes. Now to the story!

/ /.../.../...

It had been about a month since Hiccup had left Berk and things weren't going to well. He had lost his map during the first week in a storm, had been injured in a run in with some pirates while trying to get some supplies and now laid on a random island trying to ignore the pain. Toothless had acknowledged that Hiccup needed rest so he had taken Hiccup into a small cave and was trying to start a fire before night set in. Slowly and carefully Hiccup managed to get near the fire and tried to get some rest.

Meanwhile a small boat had just landed on the other side of the island with its one passenger seemingly unaware of the presence of another person nearby. The person anchored the boat, opened a small hatch. The person took a quick glance around before going under their boat and closing the hatch.

The next day Hiccup was still in pain but could now walk. His injuries were limited to a few cuts across his chest and arms. The positive was that Hiccup had managed to get away with a decent bow, a quiver filled with arrows, two iron swords, some basic leather armor and some silver coins. Despite his injuries Hiccup concluded that it was worth it. He only regretted not being able to use the bow and having little ability in swordplay. He was glad that Toothless had come to his rescue or he might not be alive right now. Hiccup decided that once he was in better conditions he would learn how to use the swords, since they were slightly better than a bow when in hand to hand combat.

After eating the little food he still had from the previous days, Hiccup went exploring to see what he could use from the island. He had discovered that the island was relatively large so he decided to stay near the cave since it was well hidden behind a few rocks and there was a clearing nearby where he could practice with his bow and swords. Hiccup saw that it was already the early afternoon so he decided to get some food for his and Toothless' dinner.

On the other side of the island, the small boat's hatch opened and out came a hooded figure. The person quickly looked around and then went into the forest armed with an axe. The mysterious person stayed near their boat, never leaving for more than 10 minutes returning to check on their boat.

The next week Hiccup had healed enough to fly around the island a few times in order to clear his head. While flying Hiccup noticed the small boat anchored to the beach. Hiccup quietly whispered to Toothless, "Hey bud I think we should check out that boat."

Toothless replied with a growl but obliged. Toothless dropped off Hiccup in the forest nearby and went to hide in the forest. Meanwhile Hiccup approached the boat cautiously armed with his sword, having gained some practice. He spoke nervously, "Hello, is anyone in there?"

Meanwhile the person was just emerging from the forest when they saw a man in leather armor approach their boat. They quickly yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY BOAT!"

Hiccup upon hearing this quickly spun around and unsheathed his sword. He then replied to the hooded figure, "Who are you?"

The person then seemed to draw a surprised breath before replying, "Hiccup is that you?"

Hiccup stood in shock and said the only thing he could, "Astrid?"

Astrid then lowered her hood. Hiccup, still stunned didn't notice a nervous Nightfury watching them intensely ready to strike.

Astrid then said, "Long time no see."

Hiccup replied, "Indeed it has been a while."

"So, how have things been going." Astrid asked unsure of what to say.

Hiccup replied "Not too bad but not so good either."

"What do you mean." Astrid inquired.

"Well it's a long story." Hiccup said nervously.

"Well I'm in the mood for a good story" Astrid responded eagerly.

Hiccup took a quick glance around before saying, "It's going to be dark soon why don't you come to my house, Toothless can pull your boat closer to the house."

Astrid then remembered that Hiccup had a dragon. This caused her to instantly become nervous about the situation. Upon seeing that the dragon wasn't going to attack her she relaxed, very slightly.

Within a few minutes they were outside of Hiccup's cave and Toothless had been untied from the ship. Hiccup then spent the remainder of the afternoon and late into the night telling his and Toothless' story.

/.../.../.../

Thank you all for being patient with me I will try to update as frequently as possible, I will answer all questions. Please REVIEW if you do or there is a jump in attention I will update more often.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

/...IMPROVED AS OF 2015.../

Thanks for all the fans. Just want to say hope your enjoying. If you have any questions or comments or ideas feel free to tell me and I will reply. Just a quick note for all future updates any dragon thoughts will be in parentheses ( bla bla) hoping to avoid confusion. Also I'm in the need for a beta reader if interested pm me. Now for the questions I received:

Guest 1: Astrid was banished because by letting Hiccup leave she became his ally and betrayed the vikings. If she would have tried to stop him and explained the moment she got in the village she may have been allowed to stay.

Now with that cleared to the story!

After finding each other on the island things went slightly better. Both now had a permanent home and they weren't having to worry about intruders since Toothless was an excellent guard. Within a few months Hiccup had fully healed from his wounds and had an idea.

"Hey, Astrid did you ever go against an opponent that was using swords?"

"No, no one in their right mind would try to fight me since I was one of the best on the island. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, you should practice since almost everyone in the nearby villages are experts in swordplay and it would also help me get some practice."

"It's not a bad idea, it also gives me an excuse to take out my anger on you" Astrid replied with a smirk.

"I thought you weren't angry at me"

"Well who am I to blame for me being banished from Berk, all because I didn't kill you and let you live turning me into a traitor against the vikings."

"Alright I'm guilty of that, but remember that if you would've tried to kill me, it would have resulted in your death not mine."

"No way Haddock, you are not better than me and you should know that or do I need to remind you. "

"Who said that I would be the one fighting?" Hiccup replied with a smile leaving Astrid confused. Hiccup then made a quick whistle Toothless appeared out of the shadows and stood defensively next to Hiccup.

Astrid replied in frustration, "Oh come on, that wouldn't be fair, he's the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" Toothless merely growled in response.

"Exactly, my point is that if you tried to kill me, you would have died for sure because Toothless would do anything to keep me alive," Hiccup responded calmly, trying to hide the fact that he wouldn't have killed her but would've probably knocked her out and then taken her with him.

Astrid grumbled in response "Fine, you would have won, but at least I would've died with honor!" With that she stomped off to the cave.

After their little argument Hiccup decided to practice his bow, thinking that Astrid would want to be alone. Hiccup had been practicing for a few hours when Toothless arrived. Hiccup decided to play with Toothless but was suddenly carried towards the cave. "Hey bud, what are you doing she wants to be alone."

Toothless just continued continued onward. Hiccup decide to see what Astrid was doing so he headed to the interior of the cave where he found Astrid who appeared to have been crying.

"What's wrong Astrid? " Hiccup asked sitting down next to Astrid

"Nothing why?" replied Astrid quickly trying to hide her tears.

"Astrid we've been sharing a cave for a few months now I think I would know when something is wrong, especially when the person was crying"

"How did you even know I was crying you weren't even around?"

"Toothless brought me here, he kept insisting so I came. Now what is bothering you so much?"

Astrid sighed in defeat before speaking, "It's just that I miss my parents and can't see them as long as your dad's alive"

"I know how you feel, I lost my mother at a young age, I didn't even know her yet every day I wonder if she somehow survived. At least I had my father even if he wasn't the best. Now I won't be able to see him ever again, but now you still have the possibility of seeing you parents again. When my dad dies you will be able to see them again."

"Hiccup you're right I have a chance but you won't ever see your parents again. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past," Astrid said while holding back her tears.

"Don't worry I know you were just trying to get your family's honor back. I envied your success so I tried to help out but I guess things rarely worked in my favor." Hiccup said this as best he could trying to hide the fact that he still had a crush on her.

"I didn't know you envied me"

"Well who wouldn't, you're the best in the class! Everyone was jealous of you."

Astrid smiled at the compliments she was getting from Hiccup. She then turned around and hit him on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at her while he rubbed his injured shoulder. "That's for saying that I was crying," Astrid then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "That was for everything else." She then leaned on his shoulder feeling very comfortable and soon fell asleep.

Hiccup was going to reply but noticed that she had fallen asleep and that it was already dark so he just leaned against the wall and fell asleep as well.

None of them had noticed a black figured huddled outside watching them intensely. Once they both fell asleep Toothless walked in. After seeing them he decided to leave them be and pulled the furs over them. He then walked over to his rock ledge and fired at it quickly warming it up and went to sleep.

Toothless meanwhile had thought to himself, (I wonder what's wrong with my riders mate they were just talking and she ran off. After walking around I return and find her crying. I decided to bring my rider to her and they spend hours talking and I have to wait outside until they fall asleep. I wonder if it's because he left her on the island, but she's obviously interested in him since she came looking for him and hasn't left. Human mating rituals are soo long and complicated. Maybe I should speed up things.)

The next day Hiccup woke up and almost jumped. There was Astrid sleeping peacefully on his side. He just observed her carefully as she slept, admiring she looked so peaceful, her chest slowly rising and falling. He blushed upon realizing that he was staring at her chest. He then noticed that Toothless was watching them from his rock with one eye. "What are you looking at?"

Toothless just rolled his eye and covered his face with his tail fin.

Hiccup then decided to surprise Astrid with a small gift and see if he could lighten her mood. Suddenly Astrid hugged him and nuzzled him unconsciously. Hiccup just smiled and kissed her forehead and this earned him a smile from her. This made Hiccup feel better and gave him hope for the future.

/.../.../

Thanks for all the attention lets see if we can get 300 views. If we do I'll speed up the plot or add any of your ideas, Hope you are enjoying this story, so please REVIEW THE STORY FAV AND FOLLOW. Next chapter preview: get 300 views and I'll do this hee hee ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the attention by the second day chapter 3 was up we had exceeded 600 views! Thanks to all of you. You are all helping me to keep this story going. No questions this time so to the story!

A few weeks later Hiccup was working on a little projecy when Astrid walked in.

"Hiccup are you still improving Toothless' tail because I don't think there's anything else that needs work. "

"No, no, no I'm not working on that but on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well someone riding a dragon that works best in the dark should be able to hide with the dragon, not blow its cover."

"Okay what are you doing exactly"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Hiccup added smilingly.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because its a surprise."

"Fine I guess I'll just have to resist the temptation to find out." With that Astrid walked out of the cave. Hiccup just smiled to himself, he had a found a deadly nadder while flying around the island, and wanted to see if Astrid was ready to have her own dragon. Yes he was making a black flight suit as he called it but it had other abilities.

The next day Hiccup had finished preparing his suit so he changed into it and slowly went to wake Astrid.

Hiccup softly nudged Astrid while saying, "Astrid, wake up please."

Astrid slowly sat up and asked, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Hiccup had forgotten that Astrid wasn't a mornig person like he was, so he quickly replied, "Sorry but if I hadn't you wouldn't have seen the surprise."

"Hiccup it wasn't necessary to wake me just to show me your flight suit. "

"What oh, no this is just something that I'll need but the surprise will be worth it."

"Fine but it better be good. "

Hiccup and Astrid left on Toothless a few minutes later and flew to the other side of the island. Once there the questions from Astrid began, "Hiccup why did you bring me here?"

"Well I know it's difficult for us to both ride Toothless so I thought you might want your own dragon." With that Hiccup pushed aside a few bushes and there stood a dark blue Nightfury peacefully resting but watching them intensely. Astrid then tamed it per Hiccup's instructions.

Later Hiccup said, "You should give her a name."

"Wait how do you know its a female? "

"Well Toothless has a streamline part under his stomach and from other dragons I've seen all males have that while females don't. I don't know what it's for."

"Well Toothless is all ready taken so how about Stormfly?" Her dragon just purred in acceptance.

"Now comes the fun part, teaching you both to work together in flight. "

"Wait were going to fly already? "

"I don't see any problems with that you already have some experience with this so it should be easier than how it was for me and Toothless."

"Alright but how am I supposed to stay on?"

"Well this is the last surprise. " Hiccup said this while pulling from a pair of bushes nearby a saddle and from a pack on Toothless' saddle a dark blue flight suit to match Stormfly's color.

Astrid nearly fainted upon seeing the saddle and the flight suit. She then took the flight suit and headed off to change into it. After changing into it she contemplated how the suit fit her perfectly outlining each of her features perfectly and it looked like it had been made from actual scales and showed excellent quality. She almost cried at seeing how perfect it was.

Later she had saddled Stormfly and had mastered the art of flying. She was now trying out a new trick, which was a Nightfury's specialty the dive and fire.

"Alright Stormfly lets tru this again" with that the swooped down and fired a shot at the target amost hitting it straight on. Astrid was surprised at her accuracy until Hiccup spoke.

"Don't think it was your aiming that got you so close but it was Stormfly's aiming."

"What! Clearly I was whose aim is far superior. "

"Astrid, Stormfly has been shooting much longer than you, you began a few years ago."

"Oh sure, you are a better shot than me."

"Astrid, I was the chief's son, I participated in the send offs since I could shoot a bow and since I didn't cause a disaster I was alowed to continue. Also my preferred weapon is a bow since swordplay inflicts too many wounds to me."

"So you're better at something than me."

"Aparrently so allow me to demonstrate." With that Hiccup dove with Toothless and hit the target perfectly.

Astrid was about to complain but Hiccup cut in, "Before you say that Toothless is more experienced, both Toothless and Stormfly are the same age."

"How do you know that?"

"Well if you count the rows of teeth they have you can figure out their age."

"So both are exactly the same age."

"No Toothless seems to be just a bit older, like how I'm only a few months older than you."

"Alright fine I give up you and Toothless are better than us."

"That's better now let's keep practicing your flying."

A few hours later Astid and Hiccup were back at the cave Hiccup explaining the suits capabilities.

"Okay Hiccup let me see if I got it straight the suit once properly worn is fireproof, windproof, and will make us seem invisible on our dragons. "

"Yes but you forgot the suit can also take hits from arrows and swords preventing letal injuries but not bruises. "

"Alright and you forgot to say that they are just awesome! "

"Oh right, how could I forget that!"

"Hiccup, you made your suit to your size from Toothless' scales, how did you make mine?"

"Well I had already found Stormfly and had convinced her to let me use her scales to make your suit. "

"Okay, but how did you get my measurements?"

"I used a set of your clothes to make the suit and adjusted it to match you as best as I could."

"Thank you Hiccup, for everything today it was so much fun."

"No problem anything for you."

With that they both ewent into their own beds and fell asleep. Meanwhile Toothless was talking to Stormfly,

(Stormfly you did very well today for being the first day flying with a rider on your back)

(You're just saying that I hardly ever miss when shooting.)

(No I'm serious when me and Hiccup first tried flying we crashed so manh time before we managed to fly with out any incidents.)

(Wow so I did pretty well then.)

(Yes you did indeed.)

(I have a question about Astrid and Hiccup are they mates?)

(I think so just they never mated or shown any true affection. Why?)

(Well do you think we should speed up things so no onr steals the other?)

(Probably okay let's do it.)

After changing a few things Toothless climbed onto his rock with Stormfly and everyone fell asleep.

Hiccup slowly woke to the sound of a light drizzle outside. Then he noticed a blonde teen wrapped around him sleeping peacefully. Hiccup tried to slip away but she just hung on harder. Hiccup gave up so he just layed back down and tried to enjoy the moment. Astrid woke and neearly jumped.

"Hiccup why are you in my bed?"

"Actually were in the middle of the cave on the floor."

"Okay but how did we get here."

"Well why don't you just ask them." Hiccup said while pointing at the dragons peacefully resting while Toothless had his wing around Stormfly in a protective manner.

"Wow so they moved us to the center."

"Aparrently, but why did they move us together?"

"Why were you stil next to me even though you were awake? "

"I tried to move away when I woke up but you just hung on tighter to me."

"I wasn't hugging you!"

"Yes you were and you enjoyed it didn't you? "

"Fine I did like having a peson next to me but just because the dragons moved me."

"Okay we better get breakfast going or there will be a problem."

For the next few days this continued to happen, they would sleep on opposite sides and wake up together in the middle. They eventually gave in and just pushed together the beds and the moving stopped. So every morning both would wake up huddled together each holding the other. The dragons just smiled to each other watching this occur.

Thanks again for all the attention. I have no idea how many views this will get so no goal. Again please review, constructive criticism welcomed please fav or follow. Sorry for any errors or mistakes please tell me and I'll improve. Next update may become more spread out, having signs of writers block:( Next chapter: a trip to a new place.


	5. Chapter 5

I thank all of you loyal fans for all the attention. Also I have just started to get over a case of writers block, please send suggestions or ideas to help me. If not I will NOT be able to keep updating this story. I have ideas for later on but right now I desperately need help! Also my teachers are really giving me too many projects at a time so now i might just update once a week sorry :( I forgot to say in the last chapter that Hiccup and Astrid had beds made of furs not like ours. Wanted to avoid confusion. Now to the story!

After agreeing to both share a bed, since there truly wasn't much of a choice Hiccup and Astrid began to have a better understanding of each other. Astrid began to notice that Hiccup had begun to develop some strengths that few have. He could calm most dragons by talking to them and seemed to understand the dragons. He aldo had a special link with Toothless, making them fly as one, something Astrid truly envied since her and Stormfly still couldn't keep up with Toothless and Hiccup in an obstacle course. She hoped that she would improve.

Astrid was distracted from her thoughts by Hiccup,"Astrid, come look at this quickly!"

"What is it Hiccup?"

"It's over there by the beach, two ships just arrived and they're armed."

"It's probably just here for a quick stop, maybe they'll leave soon"

"I don't know I should probably check it out."

"I'll go too."

"No Astrid, if it's a trap you'll get me out and if not get away from here understand?"

"Alright but use your flight suit it should hide your identity."

"Okay keep an eye on me." With that Hiccup walked towards the ships.

The captain saw him and began, "Hello there, my name is Jarl I am looking for a man of the name Hiccup have you an idea of where I may find him?"

"I do not know of this man you speak of for I think I would remember a name like that." Hiccup replied trying to hide his nervousness.

"Thank you um, what is your name?"

"My name is Ivar." Hiccup replied quickly.

"Thank you Ivar, I am also looking for a woman named Astrid ?"

"No I haven't heard of them, but may one ask why you are searching for them?"

"The chief of Berk put a bounty on their heads of 3 pieces of gold dead and 6 pieces alive."

"That is a large sum of gold, I hope you find them"

"Thank you, have a good day Ivar."

"Thank you goodbye." With that Hiccup headed to a clearing where Toothless was waiting and flew back to the cave.

Astrid quickly asked,"What happened, what did he want."

"Astrid, Stoick placed a bounty on us."

"What! How could he!"

"I don't know but we cant go in front of people without our masks on anymore."

"Wait how did you get away?"

"I changed my name to Ivar he believed it so I got away."

"Not bad, but shouldn't I have a new name too?"

"Of course, let's see how about Magnhild ?"

"Not bad, I'll now be called Magnhild."

"We can only use our real names amongst ourselves."

"Also don't ever remove your mask in public since it hides you entirely and since your hair is a dead give away."

"Alright I can't take my mask off in public."

"Good now let's pack up we should get away while we can." A few minutes later they were flying away from the island in search of a new home. Within a few hours of flying they came to see an island they thought they could never see again; Berk. It was already dark so they couldn't be seen.

"Wow, Berk hasn't changed and it's been what almost a year ago since we left." Astrid said while seeing how people were preparing to go to sleep.

"Yeah there's the training arena, Meade Hall, and our past homes."

"I want to see my parents so badly but I can't."

" I know you do but there's Stoick as always."

"Let's go I can't stay any longer" With that they headed off away from the barbaric archipelago.

Meanwhile on Berk one person had noticed a slight movement in the sky and stayed there thinking but then shook their head and continued on.

Later that night Hiccup and Astrid had found a high cliff on a small island and decided to rest there. Since it was far away they decided that it was safe to light a fire in the open.

"Hiccup, where do you think we should head off to."

"I don't know, it's hard to tell since the dragons are the ones guiding us."

"Oh because I was wondering if we could stay here a bit longer, it is really pretty."

"Of course we could, right bud?" Toothless just growled from his spot while rolling in the dragon nip.

"Great but shouldn't we find a better shelter?"

"If you want us to, I don't mind since I spent the first few weeks after I left sleeping on the shore."

"Alright but isn't that why you were injured when I found you?"

"Actually I was trying to get off the pirates' boat when I was injured not while sleeping on the beach."

"Yet you want to take the risk."

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Hiccup headed into the interior of the island. Astrid meanwhile was still shocked at how Hiccup managed to make the flight suits. Astrid was beginning to doze off when Hiccup returned.

"Wow that was fast, how many caves are there?"

"Just one and I had some help." Hiccup said while signaling a pair of Terrible Terrors to come from the bushes. They eagerly climbed up Hiccup and looked at Astrid intently.

"Nice Hiccup, what are their names?"

"This one is Sharpshot and the one on your head is Sneaky"

"How did he get up here?"

"I don't know that's how I found them, he was on my head."

"Well they'll be useful, now where's the cave."

"Just follow the Terrors" Hiccup said running off after Sharpshot.

Later they had arrived at the cave, it had a steep downwards entrance making it difficult to enter and exit and impossible for the Nightfurys to enter.

"Alright bud but you won't be able to go in so you'll have to stay here." Toothless growled softly and nudged Hiccup towards Astrid who couldn't get into the cave.

"Hey Hiccup could you help me get down there."

"Of course milady" Hiccup said unconsciously

"What did you say?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did" Astrid replied smilingly while Hiccup turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry,sorry I didn't mean to."

"Hiccup it's fine I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course not we have been living together for quite some time I was wondering how long before you gave me a nickname."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kept doing it."

"No I don't have a problem with it."

"Alright milady don't want you falling down"

Eventually they both made it down to the cave. There was already a small fire so Astrid knew Hiccup had already explored the area. As Astrid was falling asleep next to Hiccup she realized how their relationship had grown. Before they would share the bed but sleep on opposite sides, now they would fall asleep with some space but awaken wrapped in each others arms and neither of them minded it but actually enjoyed it. Astrid smiled and slowly fell asleep as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

Thank you all for reading. I am in DESPERATE NEED OF HELP. I really need ideas for a transition until my writers block clears up. If no one replies I might not update for a while maybe a month or two. (FYI I'm not kidding.) So thanks for all the attention please favorite and follow and review and PLEASE HELP ME. Sorry for any errors. It's hard to write with a busy schedule.

Until next time, maybe next week or next month, your choice :-) alpha darkwolf out!

UPDATED ON 9-25-14.


	6. Chapter 6

READ THIS PLEASE, DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE OR THE END NOTE.

Hi I'm back! Did anyone miss me? I know some of you are probably angry at me for not updating for so long, but you were warned at the end of the last chapter(if you bothered to read the footnote ;-) Also a lot of you said you wouldn't mind waiting a month. I still have an issue of writers block but I think I'm gonna be like this for a while. Now I will warn you IF NO IDEAS ARE SUBMITTED OR NOT ENOUGH TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE A VERY LONG TIME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. So please give me ideas. Sorry if it's terrible since I wrote this during a time of crisis. So again indulge me with ideas or I may have to discontinue this fanfic.? ﾟﾘﾣ Also it did really take me all this time to finish this chapter.

_Special thanks to the ONE person who gave me an idea, like I said I like your idea but if I speed up the plot this story will be over in 2 chapters which wouldn't make sense at all, well at least not to you._

NOW TO THE STORY. UPDATED ON 10/16/14

...

On Berk things weren't going very well. The dragon raids had dramatically increased and were reaching places they couldn't before. The harsh winter was rapidly approaching and all Berk had were a few scarce livestock, and fish. This worried Stoick, this had never occured before in the history of Vikings, and he had to be the Chief during this. He decided to talk to his man in charge of monitoring the dragon progress and damage.

"Fishlegs, were are you!" Stoick boomed.

"Right here sir"

"What was last nights damage?"

"The dragons made away with most of the fish, 10 sheep, 2 yaks and destroyed 4 houses the catapults and 1 of the giant torches."

"How many people were injured?"

"In total 16 people none died but 1 was close."

"When and what can we expect next time?"

"The dragon raids are becoming more frequent and have stronger dragons so the next raid could be within 30 days or less."

"Thank you Fishlegs"

"No problem Sir."

Meanwhile on a island far away Hiccup and Astrid were just waking up. Astrid woke up to the sound of rain outside. Astrid was about to get up but she noticed Hiccup huging her protectively. Astrid slowly turned towards Hiccup to find him awake.

"Good morning milady"

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now"

"Where are you going?"Astrid said noticing that Hiccup had his flight suit on.

"You mean were was I"

"Wait you left without me?"

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you so I went out to get breakfast."

"Thank you Hiccup"

"No problem Astrid, oh and the dragons need a bigger home."

"Why? It fits them fine."

"Well not anymore, it was designed to house 2 nightfuries and 2 Terrible Terrors not 22 dragons."

"What!? There are 22 dragons on the island now!"

"Well not including the tidal class dragons yes."

"Hiccup how many dragons are there exactly."

"Well 2 Nightfuries, 2 Terrible Terrors, 3 Changewings, 2 Gronckles, 3 Zipplebacks, 1 Monstrous Nightmare, 4 Deadly Nadders, 3 Scauldrons, and 2 Thunderdrums."

"How did we end up with so many dragons on this island?"

"I have no idea how this happened" Hiccup said trying to hide the fact that he had only mention the dragons on their island not including the other island he had found that was filled with dragons.

"Oh well at this rate we'll be needing a new island soon."

"As long as I'm with you it's no problem." Astrid smiled at this and leaned back onto Hiccup's shoulder.

Later that day Hiccup was busy introducing all the dragons to Astrid. Astrid was surprised at how all the dragons seemed to be in perfect harmony. There were no fights whatsoever and all the dragons seemed happy to be living there.

"Hiccup how long do you think its going to be before the island gets full"

"Well that depends on the dragons, how fast they come here and how many chose to stay here."

"In that case we better make a system of authority to avoid any problems."

"We don't really have to since they all seem to know that we are in charge."

"How do they know?"

"I doubt anyone will try to mess with two Nightfuries"

"True Hiccup, so I guess well have to get working on those homes for the dragons."

"We should milady" Hiccup said while giving Astrid a quick peck on the cheek. Astrid then saw that Hiccup had a thoughtful expression.

"Alright Hiccup, what are you thinking about"

"What, oh nothing."

"Hiccup tell me."

"No really Astrid it's nothing."

Astrid was starting to lose her patience and demanded quickly, "Hiccup tell me and don't keep saying it's nothing because it probably is important."

"Well, I was thinking of how nice your hair smells."Hiccup replied shyly. This made Astrid turn a shade of red thinking of how much he really liked her. She quickly tried turning her head away to hide this but Hiccup stopped her with his hand on her cheek. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and couldn't stop staring into his emerald eyes. Without thinking she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hiccup was surprised at first but quickly recovered kissing her back passionately. Astrid then felt Hiccup wrap his arms around her very tentatively, bringing them closer together. Astrid felt like she was being swept away, she didn't want this to end but felt short of air had had to break the kiss. Hiccup simply smiled at her after the kiss. Astrid felt her heart melt so she smiled back and continued on.

Later that night Hiccup and Astrid were back at their home resting after helping the dragons build their homes. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss earlier that day, especially after seeing that they had an audience, they had forgotten that Toothless and Stormfly were following them.

Eventually Hiccup broke the silence, "Astrid I'm sory about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to but..."

"Hiccup, you don't have to apologize for anything."

"Well the way you reacted said otherwise."

"Well it was only my second kiss." Astrid said nervously.

"Wait so I'm the first and only person you've ever kissed." Hiccup said remembering that day.

Hiccup was just 12 years old at the time.

(Flashback)_Things had begun like a normal day on Berk, the adults were working, the kids were training and Hiccup was busy in the forge sharpening the weapons preparing for the next dragon raid that was likely to come. Suddenly he heard someone at the door talking to Gobber, it was Astrid. He looked from behind the wall listening to the conversation. "Gobber do you think you could fix my axe." Astrid said while handing him two pieces, the axe head and handle.

"No problem Astrid, I'll get on it tomorrow and have it back to you as good as new in no time."

"Thank you Gobber." Astrid said walking back to her house. He watched as Gobber started working on the pile of weapons. Hiccup then ran up and grabbed the axe and nearly fell at how heavy it was. This made Hiccup get an idea and started to work on Astrid's axe. Hiccup kept working on it even after Gobber left for home. At last he finished his improvements on the axe and headed home for some rest. The next day Gobber hadn't shown up since he was needed on an assignment for the chief, so Hiccup had taken over finishing up the weapons. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiccup, where is Gobber?" Astrid asked while looking around the forge.

"He's not here today but your axe is ready." Hiccup said while handing her the axe, which was significantly lighter than before. Astrid took it and was surprised at how light it was.

"What did Gobber do, I can't belive it's so light."Astrid inquired.

"Actually I fixed your axe, I changed the handle to a stronger material, and made the blade sharper and lighter giving you more mobility and control." Astrid couldn't belive that Hiccup had fixed her axe so she did what came natural to her, she punched his arm. "That's for changing my axe,"Astrid said before giving him a quick kiss on his lips, "and that's for everything else." After that she walked away, leaving behind a very surprised Hiccup._(End of Flashback)-

"Well yes I never did kiss anyone else after or before that." Astrid said turning red again.

"You know Astrid I fainted after you left."

"Hiccup, are you serious."Astrid asked worriedly.

"No I'm just playing around, but I would have if you had stayed a bit longer."

Astrid just hit his arm in revenge. This made Hiccup rub his arm again. She then finished her routine by kissing him, intending for a quick peck but stayed longer than planned. Suddenly she found herself leaning over Hiccup, kissing each other intensely. She then felt Hiccup place his hands at her waist pulling them closer together. Astrid couldn't help bt smile at this. Eventually Hiccup broke the kiss, but kept his forehead close to her's.

Astrid then heard Hiccup say,"I love you Astrid."

"Hiccup what did you say?" Astrid asked surprised

"Wait did I just say that"

"Yes you did Hiccup"

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped ..."

"I love you too Hiccup." Astrid said cutting off Hiccup's excuses.

"Do you mean it?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Astrid was about to reply but stoped after hearing a noise outside. Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other and quickly grabed their armor and ran out to investigate. What they found was a surprise for both of them.

/.../..././.../.../.../

CLIFFHANGER ?! Took a while to write, I did need help but no one did so it took me a while. Next chapter they find out what made that noise was. REMEMBER HELP ME OR END OF STORY. Ill help a bit: (A) The noise is from a dragon (B) The noise is a person (C) Your ideas. Tell me in your reviews. The most popular one or best idea will be the next chapter. P.s I will use all submitted ideas if I can later on. Until next time alpha darkwolf out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello thank you for all the reviews you are a true help for me. I finally got a word processor that works. (Yay!) This means faster updating. Thanks for helping this time, keep it up and this story will be updated as often as possible. Also thanks to the loyal fans and those who review. You are a true help for me. Only a few people answered the question in the last chapter, so the winner is (B). Now the replies to the reviews:

-Shadowda: I will explain the bounty and the dragon problems later on but I prefer to not include magic in my story, I feel that it just makes things too complex for me and the ones that I've read with magic become awfully confusing.(To me at least) I may do something similar though.

-Angryhenry: I plan to fix that problem in these chapters, I didn't see that until too late.

\- WritersBlock (Guest): Thanks for the suggestions I will try to incorporate them into here.

\- Guyman 111: Thank you for being of the few who answered the question at the end of the last chapter.

\- DoubleTroubleMA:Thank you too for reviewing but next time add a bit more than just a response to the question thanks.

-Thanks to those who reviewed but that I didn't mention you are all a great help. Oh and those who read and don't review please at least give some support, maybe a "good job" or "keep going" would help. FYI: I know who you guys are so don't make me name you off. ;-) Also dragon thoughts will be (like this just in italics and parentheses ) and dragon words among themselves is simply all italics as well as people thoughts. Enjoy, pardon my mistakes and don't forget to review. Also when Hiccup and Astrid left they were 15 and it's been a year since. Anyways I'm done talking.

Now onto the story! HTTYD 1 AND 2 SPOILERS HERE ON OUT

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...

What Astrid and Hiccup saw was extremely surprising for them. Toothless and Stormfly were growling at the shoreline as were the other dragons on the island. Hiccup had his full armor on as well as Astrid, they both looked at each other before grabbing their weapons; Astrid her axe and Hiccup his sword and the bow and arrows just in case. As they approached they heard some familiar voices.

"Do you think this is the dragon nest" asked one of the voices.

"No it's too small, probably doesn't even have a single dragon" replied another voice.

"Are you sure about that."

"Yes pretty sure, why?"

"Well then what is that" asked the voice pointing at an unusually small terror looking at them.

"Auh it's so tiny," at this the terror started growling, while Astrid and Hiccup just smiled from the trees.

"Oh what are you going to do chase me away." While everyone was laughing they didn't notice the large amount of Terrible Terrors surrounding them ready to defend the baby terror. Suddenly they all opened fire at once which engulfed the strangers.

"Oww, oww I am very much hurt very hurt!" Yelled one of them. Hiccup and Astrid were having a hard time keeping quiet so Hiccup called the Terrible Terrors back. The group of strangers who were now treating their injuries expected that they wouldn't be bothered anymore so they settled in for the night. Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a few words and then whispered something to Toothless and Stormfly. The dragons then quietly headed of while Astrid and Hiccup returned home to grab a few things.

The small group of people were now trying to get some rest after the attack but couldn't due to the multiple burns on their bodies. One of them had stayed up keeping guard but soon dozed off. At this a person, very slowly approached their camp. While doing this they stepped on a twig which snapped loudly, waking everyone. Suddenly everyone was awake wielding their weapons.

"Who are you asked" a member of the group.

"My name is Magnhild, and I am who will ask the questions" replied Astrid quite fiercely at the group.

"Give me one good reason we shouldn't kill you right now" threatened another member of the group. At this Astrid made a quick signal with her hand and an arrow landed in front of the group.

"If you make a wrong move or ask the wrong question you'll be on the ground before you know you've been hit," Astrid looked at the group recognizing them as the teens. "Now tell me why are you on this island."

"We were sent on an order to find a possible hiding spot of the outcasts Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and Astrid Hofferson, and if we found them we are to bring them back to Berk."

"Well then, seeing that you are not a threat, I will allow you to leave." The teens relaxed at hearing this while Astrid continued, "On one condition, tell your chief that if he ever comes after Ivar or myself there will be serious repercussions" While Astrid said this Hiccup emerged from the shadows, wielding a sword with his bow on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you two and what army," they then heard the signature cry of a Nightfury, causing them all to drop to the floor. Stormfly and Toothless then landed next to their respective riders and growled defensively. The teens stared in shock and fear at the dragons.

"We hope you will comply with your end of the deal" spoke Hiccup before mounting their dragons and lifting off the ground. Hiccup then gave Toothless the signal and he let out a loud and long roar which was to tell the dragons to abandon the island. The teens just watched in shock at seeing so many dragons fly off in similar directions but none headed towards Berk or its respective areas.

"Goodbye, and we hope to not see you anytime soon, oh and also say hello to Stoick for us" Hiccup said before turning off to follow Astrid, who had already headed off.

The teens watched as both of them flew off and then quickly got back on their boat and set course for Berk.

"I wonder who those guys really were," asked a nervous Fishlegs.

"Yeah I mean how would they know Stoick's name" replied Tuffnut.

"You don't think that was Astrid and Hiccup, do you" asked Snotlout.

"Maybe since neither of them is likely to survive on their own and they could've run into each other while traveling and decided to team up."

"I don't know let's leave that to the adults to figure out, I'm getting a headache," replied Ruffnut before they all headed off.

As Snotlout headed off to the bow of the ship he thought Oh Astrid where are you, I've been trying to find you to keep you alive but I just can't. Snotlout sighed and continued looking out to sea knowing that he was running out of time. In a few weeks he would turn 16 and he would have to begin training to become the next chief and that would end his searches. Hiccup had already received most of the training but he was no longer around so Snotlout was to take over. He couldn't believe Hiccup had taken away his future wife. I will find you Hiccup and when I do I will make you pay for taking away from me my Astrid. After that Snotlout lied down to get some rest.

Hiccup and Astrid eventually had gotten far enough and had noticed a strange reaction in the dragons. The other dragons beside Toothless and Stormfly were all flying in synchronization towards a strange fog.

"Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?" Asked Astrid.

"I'm not sure, think we should follow them and see where they're going?"

"Probably I mean what's the worst that could happen." At this Hiccup and Astrid followed the dragons even though Toothless and Stormfly seem to know where to go. Hiccup suddenly gasped seeing a bunch of strange rock formations.

"What is this place Hiccup?"

"Helms gate," was all Hiccup managed to say. (I couldn't find actual name so I guessed)

"What! This is where the dragon nest is," exclaimed Astrid.

"I know but why are the dragons coming here?" Replied Hiccup.

"Wow," Astrid said. Hiccup was about to ask what she saw when he too saw it. A giant volcano loomed ahead. It was on its own little island if that's what you call a volcano close to being the size of a small mountain. All the dragons were headed inside and Astrid and Hiccup followed them. Once they had entered Toothless and Stormfly found a small ledge and landed there. Suddenly a large head emerged from the red smoke at the bottom of the volcano and looked at the dragons that had arrived. As it did so, a Gronckle flew in and was trying to not be seen but the large dragon noticed. It let out a quick roar and launched itself towards the Gronckle eating it in a quick bite. Hiccup and Astrid gasped at what occurred bringing all eyes on them.

"Come on guys get us out of here," spoke Hiccup. Toothless and Stormfly quickly flew out before the dragon could eat them causing all the dragons to flee from the angry dragon. The large dragon managed to catch a few dragons who were trying to fly away but missed Toothless and Stormfly.

"That was close bud," Hiccup spoke to Toothless. He then glanced at Astrid who was deep in her thoughts.

"Hiccup that dragon was the biggest one I've ever seen, and it seems to force the others to work for it or they are killed," Astrid said.

"I know, it is really big and menacing but we have to stop it," replied Hiccup.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing, it's the size of a mountain and we've barely seen its head," asked Astrid.

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something or that dragon will deplete all of the nearby islands food and with winter coming they won't survive," concluded Hiccup. As Astrid and Hiccup flew away from the island Hiccup kept thinking of how to beat the dragon without getting killed.

On Berk the people were preparing for a raid that was to occur soon according to Fishlegs. Everyone was running around finishing any last minute preparations. Gobber was in the forge sharpening, fixing, and making weapons. He was of the very few people who actually missed Hiccup. Hiccup had always been a bit of a mess up yet he was good in the forge. He could somehow sharpen and fix weapons and tools rather quickly. Surprising yet it wasn't what he was good at. Hiccup could make extremely difficult projects, these included decorative weapons, jewelry and a few other things. Hiccup had an eye for detail and was very skilled at this. No one noticed this since he also had his habit of his inventions backfiring (quite literally) on him. If he didn't do that he would've probably become very popular but Hiccup being Hiccup didn't want fame he wanted to be himself. Now it was too late he had sided with the dragons and couldn't return anytime soon as well as Astrid. Gobber sighed he needed another apprentice the work was simply too much, but he refused. Gobber just hoped that Hiccup was alright wherever he was.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid were approaching the large volcano. They flew around the volcano with their dragons roaring to draw out the large dragon. Astrid was just beginning to think that the plan wasn't going to work when all the dragons flew out the top in a spiral column and headed away. The volcano then started to shake, pieces falling away. Suddenly the large dragon emerged with a deafening roar. Hiccup and Astrid fired various shots at its body, yet it seemed to not mind and continued trying to bite them. Then the dragon shot a large cloud of fire at them nearly catching Astrid and Stormfly. They were distracted from the fire that they didn't realize that they were heading for the ground. Suddenly Astrid and Stormfly crashed into the ground leaving Stormfly unconscious and Astrid dazed. Hiccup saw that and made a quick decision.

"Alright bud let's see if this dragon can use its wings," with that they flew up into the clouds. The dragon quickly followed them up into the clouds and began firing fire in every direction trying to hit them. Hiccup instructed Toothless to fire at its wing. The dragon kept roaring from the pain while it tried to hit them. Hiccup then put Toothless into a steep dive and as expected the large dragon dove after them. As the dragon readied another shot Toothless fired into its mouth igniting the gas early and dove away.

Toothless was beginning to curve away when he suddenly felt light and started to fall down. He looked at his back to find it empty. He looked frantically for his rider and found him falling towards the ground. He pulled into a dive and desperately tried to catch him. He was getting to close to the ground so he lunged at Hiccup grabbing his flight suit that was too smooth to get a grip on. Then Toothless hit the ground and everything went black.

Astrid had seen Hiccup fighting the large dragon and it coming crashing onto the ground. She then saw a black figure falling to the ground and another diving after it. Realizing what it was she tried to wake Stormfly but to no avail. She then saw the dragon hit the ground with a sickening thud. She ran over and once she was close enough she could see that it was Toothless and Hiccup was no where near. Astrid just fell to her knees and tried to keep her tears in. She couldn't anymore and leaned against Toothless' back and began crying.

In the distance a person stood having seen the events and decided to approach Astrid. The person promptly headed over cautiously.

Cliffhanger! (please read endnote)

Please respond to these questions in reviews need 10 answers and I will update faster. (1)Should Hiccup be dead. (2)Should Hiccup be alive. (3)Should Toothless be dead. (4) Should Toothless be alive./ If you chose odd numbers the story will be over in 2 chapters. If you chose even numbers story will be over in 20 chapters or more. Please choose need at least 10 replies from different people or this will take longer than usual. Again thanks for reading and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Until next chapter alpha darkwolf out!


	8. Chapter 8

AMAZING! I got 14 reviews in less than 10 hours! Yay! Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story. This chapter was split into two separate chapters, felt like updating early. Not much to say just don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Please note the result of this chapter is based on your answers to the question at the end of last chapter. So don't get mad at me I wrote what you told me to in your reviews. Sorry if conversations aren't good, never been in those situations.

Now onto the story! Again HTTYD 1 AND 2 SPOILERS (Don't know why you would read this if you haven't seen the movies but just to stay safe)

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...

Astrid lay next to an unconscious Toothless. She had been crying for a while now, thinking how Hiccup had managed to kill the large dragon but had payed with his life. Astrid continued to mourn Hiccup's death when Toothless woke. Astrid noticed and sighed, glad that at least Toothless survived the fall. Toothless then began to open his wings. Astrid noticed and held her breath waiting to see Hiccup wrapped up in his wings. To her dismay Hiccup wasn't there. She realized that Toothless was offering her a hug, at which she quickly leaned into and began to cry again. Stormfly then arrived at where Astrid was wondering why her rider was making such weird noises.

A distance away, near the entrance to Helm's gate three large war ships were just arriving. They all had the Berkian Crest on their sails and stopped at the entrance having heard the deafening roars. They had all decided to hold back for a bit until the roars seized. When they heard the giant crash they all agreed to enter. The passengers stood, weapons raised expecting an attack at any moment but it never came. The chief lay surprised that this time an attack didn't occur, but he still held his weapon tightly. Soon they reached the island and made land.

"Uh chief," asked an anxious Fishlegs, "shouldn't we be dead or something by now?"

"Aye Fishlegs, we never made it this far," answered Stoick looking around noticing, what seemed to be the remains of a mountain. As he continued looking he also saw a very large mound farther down shore.

"Alright I need some men that are willing to follow me to investigate and see where those vicious beasts have headed off to," Stoick spoke authoritatively as he continued, " those who stay will guard the boats and wait for our return and will have to keep an eye on the twins," he concluded. At this almost everyone volunteered not wanting to keep watch on the teens. The only reason they were there is because their boat was underwater due to the twins starting a fire in their boat. Luckily the adults were nearby and had seen the teens and rescued them from drowning.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout you will be coming with us it's about time you see a real dragon fight and we might need your dragon knowledge Fishlegs," Stoick said before leading his group to investigate the island. As they continued exploring they realized that there seemed to be recent activity. There were giant boulders scattered throughout the area and there seemed to be a faint smell of something burnt. As the group continued they saw that the mound wasn't a natural formation but the remains of something. As they pressed on, they saw what it was.

"What is that?!" Asked a puzzled Snotlout.

"Fishlegs what do you think it is," asked Stoick.

"Well judging by its size, shape and where we are I think it's a dragon," replied Fishlegs.

"No way that's a dragon, its way too big," replied Snotlout.

"Well what else could this thing be," continued Stoick, "what dragon do you think it is Fishlegs?"

"This dragon isn't in the Book of Dragons so it's a new species," explained an excited Fishlegs.

"Well then Fishlegs what should we name it?" asked Stoick.

"I know we should call it the Red Death," exclaimed Snotlout.

"Why it's a terrible name," replied Fishlegs.

"Well the place smells of death and there's a lot of red stuff over here, I think it's blood," Snotlout said smugly. After saying that Fishlegs ran off, probably to empty out his stomach. The group decided that the name would do and continued on but stopped upon hearing a voice.

Astrid was still in shock seeing that Hiccup was no where near. She grew even more worried when Toothless closed his eyes and seemed to faint. Astrid decided to go check on Stormfly who had wandered away seeing that Astrid wasn't in a good mood. As Astrid started checking over Stormfly she spoke to her trying to relax her.

"Oh Stormfly what am I going to do, he defeated the dragon and all the dragons are free but he's dead, why did he have to die," Astrid said as she began to cry again. Stormfly sensing her rider's discomfort tried calming her down but can't do much having less experience than Toothless with humans. At this Stormfly glanced to where Toothless was but he was no longer there. She moved away from Astrid and made a roar signaling that something was wrong. Astrid then turned to see what was worrying Stormfly and saw that Toothless was missing. She then saw a large black figure being carried off.

"Let's go Stormfly, we can't let them take Toothless, " with that they flew off to catch up with whoever was taking Toothless.

CLIFFHANGER (AGAIN) READ ALL OF THIS NOTE

Hope you enjoy. Now before you try and kill me, please know that I am following the suggestion from a friend and the next chapter will answer who dies. (If someone dies). Please answer this question: Who took Toothless and Hiccup away? Your choices are: Stoick and his group, or the person who does so in HTTYD 2. (You should know who I am referring to) Please tell me need 15 or more people for a quick decision like this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out!

If I get 15+ answers I will update before December comes around.


	9. Chapter 9

Why?! Why didn't anyone tell me that the formatting wasn't working. I hate this, it's starting all over again. Anyways I'm unable to do anything, so dragon words are 'like this' their thoughts are (like this). I am thinking of a possible way to fix this but I won't be able to do it for a while. Anyways not that many reviews this time. I thank you all who reviewed. Also I said to not get mad at me but Hiccup WILL NOT die. I hate those stories, it doesn't make sense afterwards. Anyways enjoy. Please review hope I met everyone's expectations. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. Sadly ? HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 SPOILERS!

Onto the story!

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../..././.../

As Astrid and Stormfly moved closer they were able to tell that it was Toothless but not who was carrying him away. Astrid then grabbed her axe and readied to defend an unconscious Hiccup as she got closer she saw who was taking Toothless away. It was a small group of people. She followed trying to figure out where they were taking Toothless to. She was so focused trying to see the people that she failed to notice a large net coming towards her and Stormfly until too late. Suddenly Stormfly roared and tried to get away from the net but it was too close. The next thing Astrid saw was that they were falling towards the ground. Astrid tried desperately to free them but couldn't, the net was too thick. The last thing Astrid heard was a new roar followed by yelling. Then Astrid and Stormfly hit the ground and blacked out.

Stoick and his group had arrived at where they had heard the noise coming from and found something entirely unexpected. What they found was a dragon but not one they could recognize.

"Fishlegs, what dragon is this?" asked Stoick.

"Sir, Fishlegs isn't here, remember he left after we found the last dragon," replied Snotlout.

"Aye, that's right," continued Stoick, "well it appears to be dead so we'll take it to Fishlegs so he can tell us what this beast is,". They all then approached the dragon and began to carry it back to their boats. As they walked back to their camp they wondered what used to be on the dragon's back. There seemed to be the remains of something on its back, but it was too burned to identify the object or its purpose. Soon they could see the boats still, in one piece. Stoick let out a breath glad that the twins hadn't burned these boats. As they got closer they saw the people stare at them in awe, seeing the mystery dragon coming towards them. They all reacted suddenly running to the catapults and began aiming.

"No stop it's us!" yelled the group at the boats. They the first net was fired. The group closed their eyes waiting to be entrapped by the net, but it never came. As they opened their eyes they saw a black mass falling quickly to the ground. The vikings then cheered in unison seeing that they had hit the dragon. As it hit the ground a loud roar came from the clouds. Everyone looked to see what it was and saw something that only one person recognized. Everyone stood still as the dragon grew closer to the fleet and it then stopped. If the dragon wasn't enough to scare the vikings then what was atop of it was. There stood a person on top of a dragon. The person had a strange type of mask on, with horns on the sides making the rider look more like a dragon than a human.

The rider then spoke in a loud voice, "Release that dragon that you have behind you immediately," causing some to try and hide behind others.

Stoick then spoke, "Who are you that we should listen to your orders?"

"Was I not clear, release that dragon now!"replied the rider while shaking their staff. Stoick was about to reply when he saw a sight that would scare any viking. Hundreds of dragons had emerged from the clouds and were now surrounding them from every single direction. Fishlegs having seen all the dragons fainted either from fear or surprise. Most of the vikings on the ships were a bit more used to the scene and simply waited for orders.

"How dare you threaten us, do you know who I am?" exclaimed Stoick.

"I very well know you are from Berk, you were looking for the dragon nest but found the Red Death, well dead; now this is your final chance to release those dragon or we will use force," replied the dragon rider.

Stoick thought of what he should do and decided that it was best to keep the peace.

"Alright take your dragons away, but should you ever come to berk you will not be shown mercy," spoke Stoick. After that they put Toothless down and backed away and allowed the dragons to be carried off by the mysterious dragon rider.

Soon after the encounter, the ships were on their way back to Berk, the encounter with the dragon rider kept everyone at unease. Stoick was who was most affected, he recognized the dragon the moment he saw it. It was the same one that had taken his wife from him all those years ago. He remembered like it was just yesterday.

(Flashback)

It happened during a dragon raid, he was busy fighting the dragons, he was making progress with dozens having been neutralized and those who remained were leaving more or less empty clawed. ((Empty handed.)) He then heard a loud crash and turned to see a dragon entering his home. He instantly took off to defend his son and wife who had just entered their home. He kept on running ignoring any dragon near him trying desperately to reach his family. As soon as he reached his home he saw that the beast had his wife trapped against the wall with no weapons. He then threw his axe at the beast but just missed. The dragon then began to shoot fire at him barely missing, the flames quickly engulfed the home. Stoick saw his son crying in his crib and jumped over the fire and grabbed his son. He then heard his wife and turned to see the 4 winged beast carrying away his wife and mother of his child.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Stoick had promised himself to end that dragon's life and to avenge his wife but was unable mainly because his plan hadn't included the dragon having reinforcements and a rider. Stoick then bowed to kill every single dragon he ever saw, those beasts having taken away his entire family. Stoick then glanced out to sea wondering why those beasts had to take everything from him. His thoughts were interrupted by the twins bickering on the other side of the boat. They continued on their way back to Berk hoping that all of the boats could actually reach port this time.

Later that night, farther up north than Berk the unknown dragon rider was flying quickly with a large group of dragons behind them. The dragon rider constantly glanced at Hiccup who was being carried by another dragon nearby. The dragon rider then urged the four winged dragon to fly faster. Soon it was clear where they were headed, it was an island about the size of the island that they had just come from. There was only one difference clearly visible in the moonlight, the island was covered in giant spikes of ice in all directions. They soon entered through a hole in the side and arrived at a small cave. The rider then looked at its unconscious passengers, they all were still alive and resting from their experiences. The rider then looked worriedly at Hiccup. The rider had seen Hiccup falling and had sent a Deadly Nadder to catch him, who didn't make it in time to catch him but managed to redirect him into the water where a Seashocker retrieved him. The rider was worried since Hiccup had several injuries since water is still quite hard when you crash into it. He seemed to have broken a few bones, which made his leg look crooked and also seemed to have broken a few ribs in the process. The rider then looked at Toothless, he seemed to have as well broken a few bones but what was worrying about him was that he wasn't warm like dragons should be instead he was losing heat and becoming colder by the minute. The rider decided that the only way to save both was to go to the king. The rider then heard Stormfly waking up and headed over. Stormfly growled protectively but fell on her back after a the rider made a few hand signals. The rider then approached Astrid and removed the net from on top of her and checked her for injuries. She seemed to have just fainted from the for ce of the impact and had no major injuries other than a few scratches. The rider then told a few Scuttleclaws to take Hiccup and Toothless to the king and hope that they would survive the night.

(CLIFFHANGER AGAIN)((READ THIS NOTE))

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know some of you are going to yell at me but oh well. Anyways Hiccup is still alive. YAY! Now should the rider reveal their identity to Astrid first or should it be Hiccup first. Please tell me in reviews. Please I need 10 so I can post the next chapter. Oh I might not post in January due to Semester Exams. ? Dont worry I will as soon as possible. If I get mobbed by reviews and suggestions I'll update before then. So please review favorite follow the story.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello I'm back! Thanks to all those who are following or have added my story to their favorites, I can't name all of you or this will be quite long. Anyways not many reviews at all so I had only 1 reply to base off, so sorry if it's bad. Sorry to those who said the last chapter was rushed it sort of was. Anyways will be more dialogue in this chapter and I will try to show Astrid's real personality in this chapter. This chapter may seem a bit rushed so pardon me for any errors and tell me how to improve. Also both Stormfly and Toothless are both Nightfuries in my story. Sorry about last update saying that I wouldn't update due to my finals, I think I will be able to update despite that issue. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

Onto the story!

/.../.../.../.../.../...

The mysterious dragon rider had arrived at where the king was and bowed in sign of respect. The rider then allowed the king to inspect Hiccup and Toothless. The king then blew a bit of ice on them showing that the rider had his approval to heal them. The rider then made a few sounds with their staff and out from the water came a strange dragon. This dragon seemed to glide across the water's surface as easy as a dragon soars through the air. The dragon then reached the rider and opened its mouth, at which the rider took some of its saliva and applied it to Hiccup's injuries and then proceed to do the same with Toothless. After finishing up the rider took Hiccup and Toothless to rest in a different cave nearby. Once the rider had relocated Hiccup and Toothless the rider saw a small scar on Hiccup's chin and gasped in shock. The rider took off quickly to see how Astrid was doing.

Stormfly had recovered from whatever the rider had done and now tried waking Astrid. Soon she woke up, a bit dazed but quickly recovered. Stormfly growled happily that her rider had awoken and then remembered Toothless and looked around expectantly. Stormfly grew worried remembering that Toothless and his rider weren't around, but Stormfly then smelled a familiar scent but ignored it seeing a 4 winged dragon approaching them.

Astrid was still in pain from the recent crash and her headache wasn't exactly helping. Astrid the looked around and saw the she was inside some giant structure that seemed to be ice but couldn't be natural. As she continued looked around she remembered Hiccup and Toothless and began to try to find an exit. She turned around to call Stormfly but found her rolling around on the ground while a 4 winged dragon stood nearby with an unusually dressed person next to it.

"Who are you?", asked Astrid the person.

"Where am I?", continued Astrid.

"Do you even understand what I am saying!?", questioned Astrid who was beginning to lose then regretted not having looked for her axe beforehand.

"What is your name", asked the mysterious person.

"Oh so you do understand me, I was beginning to think that you couldn't speak", replied Astrid sarcastically.

"I asked you for your name", continued the rider.

"My name is Magnhild", replied Astrid using her fake name since she was banished. The rider seemed to think for a few seconds about her name but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Where are you from", asked the rider. Astrid was about to reply but remembered that she was no longer from Berk and had a bounty on her head.

"I have no tribe, only my dragon and the person who I came with", replied Astrid.

"Who is this person you speak of, what is his name?", questioned the rider.

"Wait, you know where he is?", replied a shocked Astrid.

"Yes I know where he is and don't worry he is recovering from his injuries", the rider replied.

"Could I see him", asked Astrid anxiously.

"As soon as you tell me his name", continued the rider.

"His name is Ivar, can we go see him now", pleaded Astrid.

"Well alright take your dragon and follow me", replied the rider. Astrid eagerly followed happy that people actually believed their fake names. Soon they both landed in the small cave where Toothless and Hiccup were recovering. Astrid dismounted and ran over to where Hiccup laid.

"What happened to him?", asked Astrid.

"He has several broken bones and a few cuts from his fall," the rider said.

"How did you find him, he wasn't near his dragon", asked Astrid. She was interrupted by Hiccup moving in his sleep. He seemed to be waking up but there was something that wasn't allowing him to do so.

"What's wrong why can't he wake up",

"I gave him and his dragon something so they wouldn't be in too much pain and to help them sleep, but it shouldn't wear off this quickly", replied the rider. Astrid just leaned over Hiccup and rest her head on his shoulder only to find it very sticky. She quickly straightened up and wiped the substance off and asked, "What is this stuff".

The rider seemed to smile behind the mask and replied, "That is a Tide Glider's saliva".

"Wait that's the famous saliva that has healing qualities?"

"Yes, your friend was injured beyond my abilities to help him so I used a bit of irs saliva on them both".

"Are you sure that it will work?"

"The saliva will work for the dragon but I am unsure to what extent it will help your friend, from the stories I've heard it reacts differently on each individual".

"You're saying that he could still die?" Astrid said becoming angry.

"No what I'm saying is that it will heal him but I don't know what side effects or even it will have if any on him" the rider said trying to calm Astrid. Astrid simply looked back at Hiccup and sighed.

"I will leave you two alone, if anything occurs call me" the rider said before flying off on the four winged dragon. Astrid just stood there thinking whether she should run off with Hiccup but decided against it, the rider had saved them both from death and was now taking care of them as if the rider knew them personally. Astrid grew frustrated and wanted to throw her axe at something but she remembered that she didn't have it. Astrid simply tried punching the ice wall but it was surprisingly hard. She gave up and eventually remembered to give Stormfly some fish that was in a basket nearby. Astrid soon fell asleep, her head near Hiccup waiting for him to wake. Stormfly then decided that her rider needed a better place to sleep so she lifted Astrid up and wrapped her wings around her protectively before lying near Toothless. Later that night the rider returned and found everyone fast asleep. The rider applied some more of the saliva on Hiccup and Toothless. Then applied some on Stormfly's wounds and unwrapped Astrid and apply a bit on her as well. The rider then glanced once more at Hiccup before leaving.

The next day Astrid awoke feeling surprisingly well and rested. She then unwrapped herself from Stormfly's wings. She saw that Toothless and Hiccup were still asleep and wandered out of the cave a bit before being stopped by the four winged dragon and its rider. "Good morning Magnhild, glad to see that you're awake".

"Hello, what time is it?", Astrid replied.

"It's a bit after midday, you sure slept quite a lot", the rider said while swinging off the dragon.

Astrid stood surprised by the fact that she had slept past midday, she never did that even when she was sick. Astrid then noticed that she had something sticky all over her.

"I applied some of the saliva on you and your dragon as well seeing that you seemed to be in pain," the rider said.

Astrid replied, "Thank you but I'm more surprised that I slept that long, I've never done so before,".

"Interesting, it must be a side effect from the saliva," the rider said.

"Why is that," Astrid asked.

The rider replied, "I'm not exactly sure why but it might be part of the healing process, and it seems like it worked since there aren't any scars left on you including the older ones,". Astrid then noticed that it was true, all her recent scars were gone, and those she had from her past were gone leaving perfect skin behind. Astrid then remembered Hiccup and she ran in quickly to find Toothless walking around with Stormfly behind him.

"Toothless, Stormfly glad to see that you both are awake," Astrid said while looking at Hiccup. At the moment she did he opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Astrid quickly ran over to him and said, "Thank goodness you're awake," while hugging him.

"It's good to see you too milady," Hiccup said hugging her back. The moment they parted Toothless ran up to him and started licking him.

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup said before throwing some at Toothless. Hiccup then noticed the rider standing nearby and quickly asked, "Who are you?" The rider just remained quiet as if shocked but then replied, "I will tell you who I am as soon as you tell me your real names,".

"Wait how do you know that the names I told you aren't our real names?"asked Astrid threateningly.

"I recognized one of you the moment I saw your face, so tell me who are you?" asked the rider.

"Fine my name is Astrid and his name is Hiccup, now who are you?" Astrid replied.

The rider then stood still shocked and then approached Hiccup and said, "Is it really you Hiccup? After all these years, how?"

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"No both of you were just babes, but a mother and a friend never forgets," the rider said while removing her mask proving who she was. Hiccup stood shocked hearing that this woman was his mother. Astrid on the other hand took a bit longer to put the pieces together but soon realized who she was.

Astrid then spoke nervously, "Valka, is it really you?"

"Yes, Astrid it is me," was all Valka said before telling them to follow her.

They were following Valka through a small and narrow passage asking countless questions. Soon they reached the end and entered a large area. What shocked them both wasn't the magnificence of the area but the hundreds of dragons flying around. They then saw Valka on her dragon coming closer. "Do you guys like it?" Valka asked.

Hiccup spoke, "It's beautiful, I can't describe it," Astrid simply nodded seeing all of the dragons flying around. They then saw Stormfly and Toothless sitting nearby being approached by countless of curious dragons. Toothless loss patience and roared making the dragons scatter leaving him and Stormfly alone.

Astrid then spoke, "This is where you have been all these years, rescuing the dragons and not dead?" Valka shook her head yes as she scratched her dragon.

Hiccup asked, "Why didn't you come back?"

Valka sighed as she turned to face the teens and began, "I knew that if I returned I would've been killed by the Blood Eagle, or banished if I got lucky. I believed that you two would end up like everyone else, dragon killers but I didn't know that you would follow my steps,". Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other surprised that they were unknowingly doing what Valka had done before. Valka then began her story, "Berk was a land of kill or be killed, yet I believed peace could be achieved; it was a very unpopular opinion. Then one night a dragon broke into the house and found you in your cradle," Valka said looking at Hiccup, "I rushed to protect you but what I saw was you playing with the dragon. I knew this was proof of everything I believed in. Your father however followed the viking rule, 'kill on site, ask questions later'. He threw his axe at the dragon barely missing the head. He then ran and grabbed you while the dragon fired at him. When he turned around the dragon had already flown away taking me with him".

"How did you survive all this time?" Astrid asked.

"Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, he must of thought that I belonged here," valka said while leading them to a nearby ledge, "In the home of Snowy, the great Bewilderbeast!" Astrid and Hiccup stood stunned by the sight. This dragon was white like snow with traces of light gray and had two large tusks at the front. This dragon was almost twice the size of the previous dragon at dragon island. Valka then continued, "With his icy breath he made our home, a safe haven for dragons everywhere," while signaling to the giant ice structure above them.

"So you've lived here for all these years, rescuing these dragons," asked Hiccup. Valka nodded yes at Hiccup.

Astrid then asked, "Wait, what are you rescuing these dragons from?"

Valka sighed before explaining, "I've been looking for the dragon queens who enslave their subjects and have been eliminating them. I was headed to end the queen's rule when I saw it was already in battle. I watched Hiccup and Toothless shoot a blast into its mouth before diving away. I saw that Hiccup had been knocked unconscious by the blast and was falling to the ground, so I sent a Deadly Nadder to catch him but he missed and only managed to direct him into the water where a Seashocker recovered him. I was about to leave when I saw his dragon on the ground. I decided to wait and see if you were a friend or enemy, but when they shot you down I rescued you three and brought you here,".

"Wait you said you recognized one of us, how if you haven't been at Berk for years?" Astrid asked.

Valka replied, "When Cloudjumper saw me he left a small scar on his chin, when I saw his face I knew it was him but had to be sure," Valka looked away before continuing, "The scar is no longer there, the Tide Glider's sali a removed any injuries past or current injuries,".

Hiccup then approached Valka and spoke, "Thank you for taking care of us and rescuing us both, mom,". At that Valka turned and gave his son a hug, soon both of them began to shed tears of joy. Astrid had always been able to keep her emotions in check, but by seeing them both so happy she cried as well and soon joined the hug.

Later they had settled into their own caves, Valka had her own where they would go eat. While Hiccup and Astrid took another one, in part because of their dragons who refused to let them be too far apart. Before going to sleep Astrid spoke to Hiccup, "Tell anyone what you saw today and I wll throw you off a cliff,".

"Alright, I won't tell anyone else other than everyone I know," Hiccup replied earning a punch on his arm from Astrid. "What was that for asked Hiccup?"

"That's for saying that and for almost dying," Astrid said before kissing his cheek lightly, "And that's for everything else," she said before heading to sleep.

Soon both of the teens fell asleep. The dragons then quietly moved them together and headed off to sleep on a nearby ledge.

Later that night Valka passed by to leave Astrid's axe and a few other things and found an interesting sight. Astrid was lying next to Hiccup while he had his arm around her side. Both were sleeping quite peacefully and their dragons were nearby, Toothless having his wing on Stormfly's back. Valka left the things and left to get some sleep.

/.../.../.../../.../.../.../.../

This was a long chapter, and was surprisingly easy to write near the end. Thanks for reading please forgive my mistakes, my tablet is not the best for typing up these stories. Hop you enjoyed. All the dragon species or names do exists, if you don't belive me Google it. Question PLEASE REPLY: Should the Tide Glider's saliva have side effects or not. If so what should they be. Please tell me in the reviews.

Goodbye and see you next time

alpha darkwolf


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. Thanks for all the attention and you deciding to follow my story. I got very few reviews again ?. Please review more! You guys really help me to keep writing but if you don't review I run out of ideas and motivation. So again please REVIEW THE STORY. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. READ THE ENDNOTE.

Replies to reviews:

Nelson 115: I like your idea about Hiccup and I think it might just work with the plot I'm working on.

Thanks to who reviewed but please add more into your review next time. Also thanks to you guys for reviewing and keep it up with the reviews.

Onto the story!

/ / / / / / / / / /. /. . /. . / / / / / / / / / /. . . . . . . . / / / / / / / /

On Berk the people who hadn't gone out to Helm's gate were speechless, for the first time ever all of the Berkian ships had returned in one piece. As the villagers approached they saw everyone who they had feared would not return to them. The vikings began asking questions about what happened until Stoick loss patience and exclaimed, "QUIET! There will be a meeting at Meade Hall later today where we will discuss the events,". Soon everyone was in the hall and were listening intently to those who had seen the Red Death and the dragon rider and so on. Once they finished their story there was an awkward silence.

Soon Mildew spoke up, "How dare that person side with the enemy, they should be banished from the archipelago!" Everyone for once agreed with the old man, expressing the same thought.

Stoick soon silenced everyone before speaking, "If the dragon rider ever comes to Berk we will shoot 'em out of the sky and mark them for high treason before killing them by the Blood Eagle!" Everyone yelled in agreement upon hearing this.

Later that night Stoick was in his house remembering what happened at that island. The 4 winged dragon was obviously the one that had taken his wife those many years ago but now the beast had a rider. Stoick remembered his wife's yells as she was carried off, most likely to suffer a morbid death. Stoick then remembered how the same thing had happened with his son. He had thrown in his lot with the dragons and betrayed the whole archipelago. Then he had convinced Astrid, Astrid one of the best fighters on Berk to side with him and those beasts! Upon him finding out she had also sided with Hiccup, Stoick was determined to use the Blood Eagle but stopped after Gobber showed him a few things in Hiccup's work area. There was a note that said:

... Dear Gobber and Stoick...

...By now I'm sure you've heard about my recent actions. I know that you will banish me but I will impose on myself that decision. I will no longer be part of the Hooligan tribe and officially renounce to my birth right. All I ask is that you not hunt me down, you will be unsuccessful despite your best efforts. Also that you give the following note to Astrid and do not punish her with the Blood Eagle, she was completely unaware of this. Please allow her to live. Also give her the box along with the note that is in my room under my desk. Thank you...

... Sincerely. ..

...Hiccup...

Stoick had not given Astrid the box or note before calling the meeting. He had not gone looking for it but had oredered the Hofferson's to the Hall for a meeting. Once the verdict was decided he left and went to find what Hiccup wanted to be given to Astrid. Stoick didn't plan on giving it to her especially after his son's actions. He carefully found the box and opened it surprised that there was simply a note in the box. On one side there was a sort of drawing but it was incomplete and the note said,

... To Stoick...

...If you are reading this it is because I know you well enough that you wouldn't give this to Astrid so I did it myself. Anyways this is simply to say goodbye and to beg that you don't hurt Astrid or come looking for me. Also everything written in the last letter was true I withdraw (wrong word I know but couldn't find right one) from the Hooligan Tribe and renounce to my right as heir. Goodbye Stoick.

...Sincerely...

...Hiccup...

Stoick just stood there finally realizing the magnitude of these words. Berk no longer had an heir, well at least an obvious heir. Stoick had planned that if Hiccup was unable to be chief he would implement a marriage contract with someone who could. Stoick hoped to never resort to that but no he had a different problem. He would have to train Snotlout since he and Snotlout's father were brothers. That wouldn't be easy. Stoick just sighed before heading downstairs and burning the box and note not caring for the picture on the other side.

Soon after Astrid left he went to the Hofferson home to speak to the parents. When he arrived he knocked calmly on their door but was surprised when the door opened from his knock. He quickly grabbed his hammer and walked in. The place was in a huge disarray, things thrown all over the room, with the chests empty of their contents. As Stoick ventured on he found a note near the door into what was Astrid's room. He picked it up but found that it was too smudged to tell what it said and there seemed to be a few random lines on the back. It seemed like no one had been around for a while. Stoick thought they probably headed off for a walk and would be back later so he left to perform his job.

Later in the day Stoick approached a small group of people and asked, "Have any of you seen the Hofferson's?" All that stoick were quick replies from people saying that they hadn't seen them all day.

Just as Stoick was leaving, Ruffnut ran over to him and said, "Chief this was behind their door,". Stoick carefully took the note and read it.

...To Stoick...

...Since our daughter has sided with the dragons and betrayed the tribe we were left in extreme dishonor especially since the incident that involved Finn with the Flightmare, we have decided to leave the island. We hope that you understand that in our circumstances, that we wouldn't be able to make a living so we are going elsewhere to try to start over. Thank you for everything.

...Sincerely...

...The Hofferson family...

Stoick then announced their departure before going to his home to get some rest. The day had been full of developments and he was exhausted.

/.../.../

Short chapter, I know but I had to tell you this ASAP. I will be going on a vacation to visit some friends so I may not be able to update until January 3rd ish. Goodbye for now. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL BE WRITING DURING MY FREE TIME. Also quick question, what is the drawing that was on Hiccup's note to Stoick and Astrid? Can you guess. Tell me your guess. If less than 5 people answer I won't tell you for a long time, and yes it's important.

Next chapter: Will the Tide Glider's saliva have side effects or not. If it does what will they be.

...Until next time alpha darkwolf out! ...


	12. Chapter 12

Hello I'm back! Did anyone miss me? Yes, no. (Walks away sadly) Anyways sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the thoroughly written reviews. If you see any mistakes tell me. Please. I try to do everything right but no one's perfect. Anyways HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. Please review and enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

/.../.../...

Hiccup stood at the edge off the cliff looking at the dragons that were flying around the cave. Hiccup smiled at all the dragons living in peace under Snowy's command and care. Hiccup had in fact learned a lot during his time in the sanctuary; as his mother liked to call the place. He was glad that the King was willing to accept him and Astrid into his home. He had discovered that after being treated with the Tide Glider's saliva he could somehow understand the dragons' language. At first Hiccup was dazed at that but grew more surprised as time progressed. The reason was something that only he and the king knew of.

He had been walking around the sanctuary and had found a narrow path, having nothing else to do he followed it and became lost. At first Hiccup had an idea to where he was going but once night arrived he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Eventually he found a beam of light and rushed out. He looked around a bit before hearing a voice behind him.

"Hello Hiccup, it is nice to see you," Hiccup turned to find himself face to face with Snowy the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Snowy continued, "I was planning on calling you down so I could speak with you but it seems you did it for me. The reason I needed to speak to you is that I've heard of humans capturing dragons nearby, and was wondering if you, your mother and your mate would go take care of the problem".

"Wait, did you say my mate, I don't have a mate!" Exclaimed Hiccup.

"That's not what Toothless told me, anyways can you do it?" Snowy asked.

"Of course I will my king, we will go at dawn and once I finish speaking with Toothless," replied Hiccup.

"Thank you Hiccup, now do you need a ride up?" Snowy asked.

"Yes please," Hiccup replied slightly embarrassed. As Snowy allowed him to climb on his tusk and lifted him up.

As soon as Hiccup arrived at his cave he was greeted by an excited Toothless. Hiccup barely saw him before being pinned on the floor and being licked by Toothless. "Bud you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup complained before freeing himself and throwing some of the saliva back at Toothless. He began to walk away but was stopped by Astrid.

"Hiccup Haddock where were you last night?" Astrid said menacingly.

"I got lost in the tunnels and ended up...," Hiccup stopped not wanting to tell Astrid that he could understand the dragons, only he had received that ability and not Astrid.

"And ended up where?" Astrid asked moving closer to him.

"I ended up outside and decided to sleep under the stars since I couldn't see my way back," Hiccup said.

Astrid then said, "Well then show me this place where you stayed."

"Uhh well," Hiccup said while thinking of an excuse.

"That's what I thought," Astrid said before punching him in the chest. Hiccup lost his breath before falling to the ground. "That's for not telling me the truth," Astrid said while helping Hiccup stand up. Hiccup was about to reply but was cut off by Astrid giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, "That's for coming back in one piece."

Astrid turned to leave before Hiccup stopped her, "Astrid I need to talk to you and my mom, we might have a problem."

Soon after they both had found Valka outside doing a routine patrol of the area looking for any trouble. They then landed on a nearby island and Hiccup began to speak but was cut off by his mother.

"Hiccup, Astrid I found a dragon trapper's ship a few minutes from here, I think we should scare them off or follow them to their fort and destroy it and free any dragons they may have".

"Good idea," Astrid and Hiccup replied.

Later on a remote island a man was scanning the skies for any dragons. The man wore a vest and a belt with one long sword and a shorter one. The man had a few blue stripes on his chin from his previous tribe. While scanning the skies he heard one of his men approach him.

"Hello Eret, have you spotted anything?" The man asked.

"No, there have been less dragons every time," Eret replied, "The good thing is that at least we still get paid what the job's worth." Eret then saw a lone figure in the distance, he quickly yelled "Dragons! Get the nets ready!" As he ran to his post he then noticed that the dragon was followed by an entire flock. 'Perfect this will fill up our cages and get us a good price from Drago'. Just as Eret was about to fire a net he heard a noise that froze him in his tracks. It was the signature sound of a Nightfury, capable of sending anyone running for their lives. As Eret looked up he saw the blast take out part of the fort, reducing it to splinters. Eret then watched their hard work fly out through the hole in their fort. He turned his attention back to the flock as he saw the dragons begin to fire at the catapults (what they fired the nets from) destroying them as well. Soon the entire fort was in flames or pieces and his men could only watch as the dragons were freed from their cages and flew off into the clouds.

Hiccup watched as his mother coordinated the dragons in the attack on the trapper's fort. She would use her staff that somehow made sounds that the dragons understood and acted accordingly. Soon all the dragons were free and had joined the flock back to the sanctuary. On their way back Hiccup looked at Astrid and his mother talking among themselves. Probably about how the raid went. Hiccup and Astrid had wanted to help more but Valka told them that they hadn't enough experience and had to wait a bit before she would allow them to fully participate in the raids on the trappers who refused to leave. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how Berk was doing without any dragon raids.

/.../.../...

Again super sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been trying to get this chapter out but my to do list got in the way so I had to fix that. Anyways no excuses for me I apologize. Next chapter we will be on Berk. Ideas please help me! Really bad Writers Block again! Also my exams are around the corner so the next chapter may take some time. Questions? Feel free to ask I will answer them. See you guys next time. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. I am free from my exams. Yay! Anyways this chapter is sort of a filler while I get more inspiration. It seems to have wandered to other ideas for future stories. That isn't helping me at all. Sorry this chapter is late but life happened. To try and improve I have challenged myself. I saw that if I push myself I can update faster, if you guys actually review each chapter. I know that there is more than 10 readers, based on the followers and favorites. So please review and I will try to update EVERY OTHER WEEK. Yes you read right every other week. Not bad right? Anyways enjoy. See if we can get 15 reviews in 13 days. If you do there'll be a prize. Also I discovered a few minor mistakes and have made the corrections from here on out.

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

It be nice though.

/.../.../.../.../.../

Life had been surprisingly calm for the Berkians ever since Stoick and the group returned from dragon island. Ever since the dragons had not returned, not even the Terrible Terrors. Now if you saw a dragon you were extremely fortunate. Now the only thing you could find were a few fireworms crawling around. Life had improved in that sense but had worsened in another. It was only until now that the Berkians realized that the dragon raids actually had a benefit. The dragon raids prevented excessive traveling to Berk. By travelers I mean raiders. The dragon raids had kept the raiders away because of the risk of being attacked in open sea. Their reasoning:

fire breathing dragons + wooden boats + bad swimmers = death by dragons, drowning or well you get the idea.

The amateurs were easy to deal with but there were two groups who weren't so easily handled. The Outcasts and The Berserkers. These two were resentless in their attacks each being quite powerful and usually left with something like food or clothes but so far not people. Yet.

Stoick stood watching as the island continued to repair the damage brought on by the recent raid from The Outcasts. They were quite the handful. They had a relatively large army and were all eager to get their revenge. This was because most of them were people who were banished from different tribes across the archipelago. Most of them were thieves, traitors, murderers etc. who were deemed worthy of living instead of being put to death. Yet they weren't exactly the worse bunch. When Dagur and his armada decided to show up, Berk took a beating before being able to drive off the raiders. Both groups seemed to have found out that Berk no longer had an heir and wanted to take full advantage. They intended to weaken Berk and then walk in and take over. Stoick knew this and had put all of his efforts into preserving Berk and its people. Yet every night Stoick realized that if they were forced to make Snotlout the chief, they would be extremely fortunate to last a month. As Stoick walked back to his home he wondered what Berk would be had the heir not left. Stoick also wondered if the reason his son left was somehow because of him. Stoick believed this because Astrid was kicked out because of Hiccup and Astrid's family left because of their daughter's actions. Truth be told Stoick knew that the Hofferson family wasn't in the best state possible, and had seen Astrid try to clean her family's name. Then came the day she threw all of that away and simply left. Stoick tried to help the remainder of the Hofferson family with the feelings but he did little to help. Stoick himself never did show many feelings, especially after the loss of Valka. Sure he was heartbroken but he didn't show it. Instead he ignored the feelings and continued on. While he was raising Hiccup he became disappointed at how his son wasn't turning out like a viking should. His son only reminded him more of his lost wife Valka. She had greenish blue eyes similar to Hiccup's bright green eyes. He also had the same curiosity that Valka showed. Hiccup seemed to have taken after his mother despite being without her. He even was taking her personality; never fighting, trying to find another answer to things among other things. Stoick had not realized that he had stopped and was now staring at the sky. Stoick then felt rage once again for the monsters that have taken everything from him. Stoick once again mentally vowed to get revenge on that four winged dragon and every single dragon out there. Stoick tried to clear his head from the thoughts. As he continued back to his house he remembered what he was going to do when he got home. He was going to clean out Hiccup's room. Sure Stoick was unwilling to do so having ignored the task for two years. Sadly he now had to because seeing the papers only brought back bad memories wheter at the forge or his house. As he neared his house, he was so focused that he didn't see the masked figure run into the forest from the back door of his house with a bag on their back. When Stoick entered his home he rekindled the fire to warm the house a bit and headed up to Hiccup's room. The room was nothing like he remembered it.

Outside the small figure had successfully run off into the forest unnoticed. The figure had a bag on their back and was still running despite the extra weight. Soon enough the figure arrived at a small cove. The figure slowly walked down a path that was blocked by a shield. The figure simply slid under the shield before walking up to a small camp fire. The figure then made a quick series of sounds with a staff that seemed to come out of no where. Right after this a dragon emerged from the shadows of the forest. The figure then began to go through the contents of the bag pulling out certain papers and putting them aside while the figure burned others.

Stoick was shocked to say the least. Hiccup's room was basically empty of any papers. Sure Hiccup was organized in his own way but he never had a clear desk. Now there was a lack of papers. The day before Hiccup had left there had been piles of paper all over. Now there was only one piece on the bed. Stoick slowly flipped it over and found a note addressed to him. It said,

... Hello Stoick...

..I see you've noticed the change in the room. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I did this. Well honestly among these were certain designs that would threaten your existence if they fell into the wrong hands, so I removed them. Don't bother checking the forge either, that place has also been liquidated. There were a few that were left for you, they are in a small chest in your room. I feel that you will like those. Enjoy and you're welcome..

...Sincerely...

...A concerned person...

Stoick was shocked that this person had been able to slip in and out of the village without being detected. He then remembered one of the last phrases saying that something was left for him. Stoick promptly headed to his room and opened the chest that was left on his bed. Stoick could see that they were sketches. They were of him, Hiccup, Gobber, the village and one other person. Stoick looked closely at the sketch before realizing who it was. There was a small note in the corner saying only four words, having been signed after it.

...I am still alive...

...Valka...

Stoick nearly had a heart attack at those few words. His long lost, thought to be dead wife was in fact very much alive. What startled him even more was that she had just been there, after 17 years she had come home only to run off in a few minutes (1).

At that instant Gobber ran in exclaiming, "Stoick someone's taken all of yer son's papers,".(2)

Stoick turned and replied, "Yes Gobber, they also did it here only leaving this note," . While Gobber read the note Stoick hid the drawing of Valka and the second note, not wanting anyone else to know about his wife.

After Gobber finished reading the note he said, "Why would they do that, we don't know if we can trust 'em,".

"I guess we'll just have to have faith in their words and only hope," Stoick replied.

"Well you're the chief, best ye' know what yer doin'," replied Gobber before he wobbled back to the forge. Stoick then took drawing of his wife and placed it back into the chest before heading off to bed.

Gobber had been working in the forge late because of his apprentice's absence. He was repairing weapons as fast as he could but then the hammer attachment on his missing arm flew off and into the back room. Gobber cursed under his breath before walking into the room to get his missing attachment. As he walked in he expected to again see all of Hiccup's invention designs on the wall but found the walls bare. Gobber looked around the room and saw that all of the papers were gone, not one was still there. Gobber then ran off to tell Stoick. Once he got there and spoke to him Gobber left trying to look calm. Gobber thought to himself, 'Stoick must've taken all of the papers and burned them'. As he walked back Gobber remembered all his work and took off as fast as he could to the forge.

Later that night the masked figure had burned all of the papers that they needed to and took off on their dragon. Carrying the ones they didn't burn with them in their bag. The figure quickly directed the dragon to go north, away from Berk.

.../.../.../...

(1) This is the current age of Astrid and Hiccup. Will be important later on. Remember they are now 17. Two years have passed since Hiccup left.

(2) I find it too hard to write in the exact way Gobber talks but I'll try.

.../.../...

Thanks to those loyal readers who still read my story.

Anyways remember the challenge can we get 15 reviews in 13 days. If you do there'll be a prize.

Can anyone guess who the dragon rider was?

...!Please review!...


	14. Chapter 14

...Hello! Nice to see you again. Staying alive I hope. As you can see I'm right on time with a new chapter. I also have an added bonus. Free digital Nightfury shaped cookies for everyone, no extra charge. ...(Introduction)

I decided to update early, I'm bored out of my mind so I finished this.

Keep it up with the reviews and I'll include a better prize. Now thanks to:

Guest

Wolfhannah

Ember Neutron

Dark Ghost coc

killerbull27

Mikowmer

the death bringer779

WritersBlock

These are the people who reviewed, not who favorited or followed although I appreciate all the favorites. To you guys I do have a plan for the story but I ain't telling anyone. Unless you figure it out.

-A poll was posted on my profile, please give me an answer on the poll, thanks. It may benefit you in the future.-

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

You know that though.

**Enjoy**

/.../.../.../.../.../

The masked dragon rider was flying in the night sky at high speeds. The rider continued to direct the dragon until it arrived at a large ice formation on a small island. The rider entered through one of the entry ways and landed in a small clearing. Just as the rider was dismounting a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Where were you?"

The rider turned around quickly from the surprise but quickly relaxed. The rider then removed their mask revealing a 17 year old teenager. "Well isn't that a nice way to greet someone," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Haddock where were you earlier this night," Astrid said threateningly.

Hiccup seeing that Astrid wasn't in the mood for games decided to be sincere, "I went back to Berk and had to grab a few things," Hiccup gestured to his bag.

"What exactly did you go get," Astrid asked while reaching for the bag.

"Just a few things that were necessary, I destroyed the rest,"

"Wait, what did you destroy?"

"They were the weapons, traps, inventions and a few other things,"

"What type of weapons?"

"They were mainly basic things; lightweight swords, easier to use bows, fireproof nets and materials, and other things I don't want to mention," Hiccup replied while looking down at his feet.

"Why did you have all of those designs,"

"I was trying to change my reputation, you know from useless to, well I don't know something that would at least make my dad notice me,"

"Is that really why you made those things?"

"Oh no, I never actually made those things, and the ones I did were destroyed the next day due to design flaws or during the tests,"

"But why did you go back? I mean those things aren't that bad,"

Hiccup had feared that she would ask that question. He had gone back because Hiccup had a whole stack of books with inventions that were extremely dangerous, even in the right hands. "I had a few other things that I needed to destroy," Hiccup replied hoping that Astrid would drop the subject.

"Hiccup what is it that you're not telling me?"

"There were things that could easily defend an island for a while without anyone controlling it," Hiccup exclaimed before realizing that he mentioned his defense project.

"WHAT!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Please tell me I didn't say everything I think I did,"

"An invention that could defend the island, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because of how it deals with the enemies," Hiccup said sadly.

"How does it work?" Astrid asked.

"I don't want to say," Hiccup said before heading off in the direction of their cave.

"Hiccup wait," Astrid began as she chased after him. Hiccup turned at a corner before their cave and Astrid followed a few seconds later to find no trace of Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Astrid called. She began to think that he flew off on Toothless, but she then felt a slight nudge. She turned to see Toothless looking at her with sad eyes. She then noticed that he was also looking for Hiccup. Astrid sighed before speaking to Toothless, "Do you want to help me find Hiccup?" Toothless hesitated for a second but then shook his head no before returning to the cave. Astrid sighed in defeat and went to find Valka since Valka tended to be awake at this hour and might know where Hiccup would be. On her way she passed Snowy and respectfully nodded to him before going to Valka's cave.

As Astrid walked away Hiccup appeared from out of nowhere. He then produced his collapsible staff and made a few sounds with it causing a Changewing to appear from its camouflage before flying off. Hiccup chuckled slightly before he caught a ride on a Deadly Nadder to where the king was. Upon landing Hiccup collapsed his staff and bowed in respect to Snowy.(1)

'Hello young Hiccup,' Snowy said in a soft dragon language that only Hiccup could hear.

"Hello Snowy," Hiccup said as he took a seat near him.

'You seem troubled,'

"Oh it's nothing,"

'It has to do with your expedition, does it not?,'

Hiccup sighed, "Yes, I did what I intended to do but accidentally told Astrid a bit too much about one of the projects,"

'I see, was it one of those dangerous ones you told me about?'

"Yes, more specifically the island defense project,"

'It seems that she tried to learn more but you ran,'

"Yeah she tried to get me to tell her more but I can't!" Hiccup said in a frustrated voice.

'Well what are you going to do?'

"I don't know, Toothless will eventually find me and he will be with Astrid so I don't know,"

'Do not worry about Toothless, I told him that you needed time to clear your mind,'

"Thank you, but my mom will find me then,"

'That is true,' Hiccup sighed before lying down on the grass, he was about to speak when Snowy said, 'Your mother and Astrid are approaching, hide behind me,' Hiccup wasted no time and quickly jumped onto Snowy's tusk and hid behind his head.

Astrid and his mom then walked out from the cave with Cloudjumper in tow. Hiccup slowed his breathing, glad that Snowy had gotten a few dragons to better train him. Hiccup then listened to their conversation.

"Well dear, I honestly wouldn't know where he would be," Valka said.

"I tried to get Toothless or Stormfly to help but they didn't want to," replied Astrid in frustration.

"Interesting," Valka said before continuing, "If I see him I'll send him your way,".

"Thanks," Astrid said before walking away to keep looking for Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed in relief, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He waited until Snowy told him they were gone before emerging.

"Thank you Snowy," Hiccup said as he jumped back onto the grass.

'No problem young one,' Snowy said as he turned to deal with the baby Scuttleclaws that were now jumping around all over him. Hiccup then walked into the maze that resulted in his first conversation with Snowy. He now knew it by memory due to his countless visits. As he left he bowed in respect one last time before walking out.

Astrid meanwhile was furious. Hiccup had run off and somehow managed to lose Astrid. Astrid was especially angry and surprised that Hiccup had learned to disappear that quickly. As Astrid approached the cave she saw Stormfly flying around with Toothless running behind her as best as he could. That or he was running away from the baby dragons chasing him. Valka was right, these babies listened to no one. Astrid laughed at the sight, improving her mood drastically.

Hiccup was watching from a ledge near the top of the sanctuary. He was glad that he had made a secret forge near the sanctuary and had built his new inventions. His inventions had improved his and Toothless' life but he was saddened at one fact: Toothless was unable to fly without him. Hiccup had tried a self operating tail fin, but Toothless had blown it to bits in 5 minutes preferring his old system. As Hiccup watched he remembered one thing his mom had told him after being healed by the Tide Glider's saliva; Titan dragons have enhanced abilities. He had asked her why Toothless' tail fin didn't regrow and she told him, "The injury was too big for this dragon to heal,". Hiccup then asked Snowy if he knew a titan Tide Glider. All leads had turned empty handed. Hiccup was then told that his leg may have been amputated without the Tide Glider's saliva. Hiccup remembered to thank this dragon every time he saw it. Hiccup sighed to clear his mind and then climbed down. As he reached the bottom he saw that Astrid was still distracted so he ran inside the cave quietly.

Once inside he grabbed his bag with things he had conserved from his visit to Berk. He had a few things and all were going to his forge. He smiled remembering that he left a few sketches to his father and even one of someone who still lived. Sure it took hours to get her to write those words but he eventually won, according to his mother because of him being, "Bullheaded...,". She said it was from both his parents. Yet he knew it was more from her because his father was a different kind of stubborn. As he thought this he heard Toothless get closer so he used his staff and called a ride. Hiccup then ran out of the cave and onto a high ledge. He ran as fast as he could and once he reached the end of it he jumped.

Toothless having heard the call looked to where Hiccup was going. Remembering the trick they had made up. Toothless ran on a lower ledge than the one that Hiccup was on. He saw Hiccup jump and he jumped up, directly towards Hiccup, knowing that if they failed, it would be a painful fall.

Astrid had watched Toothless run off towards a ledge. She wondered why he was doing that until she saw a person higher up. She recognized him instantly. She watched him keep running getting closer and closer to the ledge. She expected him to stop but he jumped. She watched in horror as he fell with Toothless close behind. She began to run over. Just as she feared the worst she saw Toothless fly up at high speeds with Hiccup on his back. In a few seconds they flew out through the exit way not glancing back once. Astrid spun around in anger ready to get Stormfly and follow them but she couldn't see her. As she looked back she saw Stormfly land on a high ledge and curl up for a nap. Astrid groaned in frustration and stormed off to get a ride from Valka.

Meanwhile Hiccup was celebrating their successful take off. Hiccup had of course thought of a failsafe just in case. So far it hadn't been needed. As they neared a small island he directed Toothless down. They landed and walked into a small cave. Once at the end Hiccup got Toothless to push away a rock revealing a hidden room: The Forge. He walked in and began working on organizing the papers and soon began work on one of the plans he rescued.

Astrid had tried to find Valka but discovered that she had left to do a check on the surrounding waters to see if the trappers were back. As a result Astrid was unable to chase after Hiccup. She decided to walk around a bit, and maybe sharpen her axe. Ten minutes later Astrid was staring at the dragons flying around the sanctuary. Valka had shown them every single species that lived there. There were so many and Valka had told them that there were many more that lived near the sanctuary. Astrid smiled at the thought of peace with all the dragons

/.../.../...

(1) Similar to his sword in HTTYD 2 this is just a staff that expands in both directions and has rattles similar to Valka's staff.

(Introduction) The introduction was based on a person that said a similar phrase in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Can you guess who said that?

Again I will update more often. Please participate in the poll on my profile. It'll be a big help in the future. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, no one guessed but the line was from when Eret met Drago , HTTYD 2. Anyways I decided to go back to earlier chapters and fix them up. I wasn't using a word processor in those days. Anyways I'll fix them as best as possible without altering the story. Thanks to those who reviewed. Remember those papers Stoick found a while back, they are becoming important. Not yet anyways but soon. I barely finished this on time, I forgot about a project and had to do that first, but I made it.

Reviews:

the death bringer779: I'm getting there, patience.

MasterSpy99: Nice idea, I might do that.

Everyone else who reviewed with motivation, Thank you very much! :)

Now enjoy.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

.../.../...00000.../000.../.../././././././././././././././000...

Hiccup was working intensely on his little project, that is projects. He had quite a few things scattered around his work space. There were pieces of metal, wood, scales, spines and ice all over. Despite this Hiccup somehow had a system of organization. Everything has a place and everything's in its place. Hiccup was currently hammering a thin piece of metal on a rock. Sure an anvil would be better but they were hard to get, let alone carry for three hours. Hiccup was glad that he had managed to find a few Gronckles who were willing to pound the rock flat. His apprenticeship in the forge back at Berk had given him enough knowledge to be able to expand and improve. Sure back then his inventions always backfired but now Hiccup didn't have to build his inventions secretly, he could now do so at his own pace with no worries. He was currently working on a sword, sure his first two worked fine but they needed a few upgrades.

Astrid was now sitting on a ledge near the sanctuary, waiting for Stormfly to fly down from her nap. Astrid had finished sharpening her axe and was thinking of the night Hiccup returned from Berk. He had seemed at unease that night. He had even run away from her. That was expected, but what surprised her is that she completely lost him. No one had ever managed to do this feat. Sure the teens on Berk weren't exactly good at hiding but they could run. Now they never got away for more than a few minutes at most, yet Hiccup disappeared for hours. The sanctuary was large enough to do so, but he needed time and he only had 20 seconds to do so. Astrid groaned in frustration, either Hiccup was really improving or she was losing her skills. Astrid hoped that it was the first option and not the second one. As Astrid was sitting around deep in thought she failed to notice a Terrible Terror approach her from behind. She suddenly felt a pull on her braid and jumped onto her feet instantly ready for a fight. She calmed at seeing that it was only a Terrible Terror. She recognized the dragon within a few seconds. "Hello Sneaky, how have you been," Astrid said remembering him from the second island her and Hiccup had stayed at. She gently scratched him under his chin earning a purr from the small dragon. As Astrid was doing so she started to think that maybe she had lost her skills, but remembered that Sneaky lived up to his name, he was very very sneaky. It reminded her of what Hiccup had said about Sneaky, 'If you can't find him, he's probably on your head.' This was true, many times when they needed him they would spend a while trying to find him only to see that he was on their head. Astrid unconsciously smiled at the memory. She then looked at Stormfly and saw that she was wide awake and was looking at her. Astrid signaled Stormfly down and walked over to her. "Hey girl, do you want to help me find Hiccup?" Stormfly nodded in agreement before allowing Astrid to climb onto her back.

Hiccup had just finished his sword and was now inspecting it for any defects. He had based it off his staff which had been based of his mother's staff. The only difference was that his staff was collapsible and didn't have the curve at the ends. He had thought of including it but he decided against it. He wasn't as agile as his mother was so he preferred to play it safe. His staff did have the same rattles his mother had made based on Snowy's command's yet being able to understand dragons allowed him to improve the quality of the sound and the range of commands that could be given. He had done a risky test when he was fleeing from Astrid. He had called a Changewing and told it to camouflage him. It was a successful experiment, or he would be on the ground right now. As Hiccup finished the inspection of his new sword he walked over to his makeshift desk and made himself a small note. As he finished it he heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance. He quickly ran out and sealed his small forge while running out of the cave. As he ran out he looked at the sky and saw a small speck. He was glad that the Tide Glider's saliva had enhanced his senses, it allowed him to make a quick run. As he mounted Toothless he pulled out his staff and made a quick signal hoping that the intended dragon heard it. He then took off into the sky as fast as he could.

Astrid was glad that Stormfly seemed to always know where Toothless was. If she found Toothless it was likely that she would find Hiccup nearby. Astrid was thinking of what she would say to Hiccup when they find them when she saw a black object fly under them at a relatively quick speed. Astrid knew enough about Toothless to know that it was him. Astrid urged Stormfly down but she refused. "Stormfly, follow them!" Astrid demanded earning a growl from Stormfly but she obliged. As they neared the dragon suddenly pulled up into the clouds. Astrid urged Stormfly once again and they ascended into the clouds. This continued on for 10 minutes before Astrid and Stormfly managed to catch up to them. "Hiccup, what were you doing?" Astrid said as they flew next to them. Astrid then turned to face Hiccup but was shocked by what she saw. It wasn't Hiccup at all, in fact it wasn't even Toothless. The dragon had a similar shape to a Nightfury but it wasn't. This dragon was a Skrill. The dragon looked at them curiously before flying back to the sanctuary. Astrid groaned in frustration from the discovery. They spent 10 minutes chasing the wrong dragon, the WRONG DRAGON! Astrid then realized why Stormfly was reluctant to follow, she knew it wasn't Toothless but Astrid hadn't none that. "Let's go back girl it's getting late, maybe we'll find Hiccup this time."

Hiccup had returned to the sanctuary while Astrid was distracted and found Sharpshot waiting for him. He then checked his back leg and found a little note tied there. Hiccup took the note and read it,

...Hiccup...

...All is going just as you told us it would, we should reach the rendezvous point in a few days. The invention is working perfectly. See you in a few days...

Hiccup smiled at the note. Only he knew who had sent the letter, since there was no signature. He had insisted that it be like that, in case Astrid or his mother intercepted the messages. He quickly attached the note he had previously written and sent Sharpshot on his way. Hiccup grinned at his plan and he quickly ran out of the cave after writing a note for Astrid once she got back.

Astrid soon arrived back at the cave and quietly walked into the cave. She was greeted by an empty cave and a small note on her bed. It read

...Dear Astrid. ...

..I hope you enjoyed your chase around the skies. Now I know you're angry but please know that I will explain everything soon. Be patient, or at least don't try to kill me. ...

...Sincerely Hiccup...

Astrid grumbled to herself. She was angry that Hiccup had done this. She was even more upset that her boyfriend has been avoiding her. Wait, did she just say boyfriend? She didn't have a boyfriend, and if she did it wouldn't be Hiccup. He was too skinny, with those thin yet strong arms and.. ahh focus. Astrid couldn't shake her thoughts and soon found herself imagining other things. She blushed at realizing how far her imagination had gone. She turned and found Stormfly looking at her curiously. "What are you looking at girl?" Astrid said threateningly before going to bed only to wake up at any sound, expecting to see Hiccup arriving.

.../.../000000.../000000

Hope you enjoyed.

Can anyone guess who Hiccup is planning with or can you guess what his plan is? If you pm me I'll tell you if your idea is correct.

Next chapter we will learn more about Hiccup's plan and what those drawings on the papers were. Among a few other things.

See you guys, hopefully on February 18th or earlier.

(Ps. If you guys overfill my inbox with reviews I'll post early or do a double post.)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Also please give me 1 minutes of your time and send me a review. Just a few phrases or words. Also not as many people as you think review a chapter. The most ever was I think 15 reviews, on average its about 3 reviews. So please REVIEW. More parts of Hiccup's plan are revealed in this chapter. Life happened and I just finished this. Enjoy!

/.../000000...000000/000000

Valka was intrigued by Astrid's and Hiccup's relationship. It was obvious to her that her son had feelings for the girl, despite her not being with him for so long. Astrid, well was difficult to understand. She had gotten some experience with Stoick; with his, well stoic personality. Astrid seemed to have a minor interest in Hiccup, but that was expected after a few months of living together. In fact even their dragons could see this. She had seen how Stormfly and Toothless had moved Hiccup and Astrid together the night they arrived. Despite this it seemed like Astrid had no true interest in Hiccup. Then again Stoick had been like that at first sure he had been nice to her like everyone else, but it was only until later on that his true emotions were visible. Yet what intrigued Valka most of all, was that despite her betrayal to her son's secret he was willing to forgive her. These two children were very difficult to understand. On a completely different subject Valka was now studying her staff. Recently it seemed that the dragons wouldn't react as well as they would in the past, she had no idea why but it was as if they expected commands from someone else.

Hiccup was once again in the game of avoiding Astrid. Ironically, a few years back he had been doing just about everything to get her to notice him. He had managed to get by with the Skrill diversion but now he had run out of tricks. So he had made a new trick. He was again, back in his secret forge working on his newest invention. It was a new tail fin for Toothless. It was basically the same as the old one but this one allowed Toothless to fly without him. Hiccup needed this because of his plan. It was currently essential that Astrid not find out about the plan. If she did, not only would his plan fail but he would probably not live through the night, well maybe but probably not. His basic idea was that Toothless would keep Stormfly and Astrid busy on a crazy chase while Hiccup hitched a ride on another dragon and completed the final phase of his plan. Hiccup then grabbed his completed project and looked at Toothless, who was fast asleep. Hiccup quietly walked over to him and began the process of removing the old tail fin. Once he finished removing it he quickly put on the new fin. Hiccup then put the old tail fin aside and observed his work. The new tail fin relied on the other intact side for control, this would hopefully hold up long enough. Hiccup then walked back to his desk and began working on another project glad that he had managed to put the new tail fin on without waking up Toothless.

Later that day Toothless had awoken and instantly felt strange. His tail felt different. He didn't feel the metal that ran all along his side. Now it seemed to be only on his tail. Toothless sat up on his back legs and looked at his tail. Upon seeing that it was different he panicked and began his attempts to throw it off.

Hiccup was surprised by the sound of metal hitting rock and turned to see Toothless trying to throw the tail off. "Hey, hey calm down bud, don't panic," Hiccup said calmly.

(Don't panic, what do you mean, I've got something on my tail and it won't get off!) Toothless grumbled.

"Just open your tail,"

(What do you mean?) Toothless questioned as he opened his tail. As soon as he did so he saw that the weird thing was a new tail fin. Toothless put his tail into different positions and watched as the artificial tail fin copied the other side, just like a normal tail.

"Do you like it bud?"

(It's nice, but why? I like having you on my back.)

"I know bud, but I need you to keep Astrid and Stormfly busy while I finish the plan I told you about"

(Fine but you owe me a basket, no two, no three baskets of fish,)

"Alright fine, you'll get your fish once this is done," Hiccup replied.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean a medium sized boat was sailing along peacefully in the night with a few ropes attached to the sides which seemed to be pulling the boat along. As the boat moved on, a man emerged from below the deck and looked around using a spyglass before spotting a nearby island. The man then removed a piece of paper from his pocket, after a quick glance the man tapped one of the ropes and the boat turned in direction of the island.

The next day Astrid awoke to Stormfly nuzzling her side. As Astrid sat up she asked, "What's wrong girl?" Stormfly then nodded in direction of the entrance. Astrid quickly got up and ran out to see what was wrong. As she emerged she noticed a black dragon fly out of the sanctuary. This time Astrid was sure it was Toothless, no other dragon had an artificial tail fin. She quickly ran in and put on her armor and hopped onto Stormfly. "Let's go girl," Astrid said before taking off in direction that the Nightfury had gone. Little did she know that a pair of green eyes were watching her from the shadows. A few moments later Hiccup emerged from the shadows.

Hiccup's plan was going perfectly, he had told his mom that he would be going somewhere and would be back in two days. She had reluctantly accepted after he told her he would go with other dragons. Sure Hiccup never said that Toothless wouldn't be with him but that was a need to know thing. He also didn't say that Astrid wasn't going with him, again a need to know item. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. All of this planning better work or he wasn't going to survive for sure. He then removed his staff from his flight suit and called up a few dragons. After a brief description of what he needed help with, he took off with the dragons in tow.

Meanwhile Astrid was confused. Hiccup and Toothless were flying faster than ever, they spined and dived all over. Stormfly was having trouble just keeping up, let alone perform the same aerial stunts, it almost seemed as if they were lighter. Astrid knew it was possible but their dragons and themselves were about the same in size. It was all so strange. She then noticed that Toothless dived down as if to land, so she directed Stormfly down. As they began their dive Toothless sped up and so did they. Toothless continued down suddenly he pulled up as he fired a blast downwards. Astrid barely registered what had happened when she was soaked in seawater. Toothless had led them down to the water and had fired into the water soaking them both of them entirely. Stormfly had been able to see the water and had saved them from a swim but they still got soaked. As they ascended Astrid asked, "Stormfly, can you find them?" Stormfly gave a quick sniff and nodded no. Astrid huffed in frustration. They had lost them again, Toothless used the water to lose his and Hiccup's scent and prevent Astrid from finding them. Astrid took one last glance before telling Stormfly to go back so they could dry off, before either of them became sick as a result of the cold temperatures and the cold bath.

Hiccup was currently on the back of a Deadly Nadder on route to the rendezvous point agreed with the person. He had taken a few dragons with him, nothing unusual just a few Nadders, Gronckles, Terrors etc. The last thing he wanted was to attract attention. He later got report, from Sneaky, of what Toothless had done. Hiccup sighed knowing that he would get a mouthful when this was over. Gladfully Sneaky, being sneaky had made it back undetected. Sadly Hiccup may not survive his encounter with a furious Astrid.

As he neared the Island Hiccup told the dragons what the plan was. Hiccup directed the dragons to land on the far side of the island. Hiccup quickly dismounted and told the dragons to go into the forest and hide. Hiccup then made sure that his mask and armor were in place before walking to where the ship was. Just as he was approaching a man walked from below deck and saw him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Well that's an interesting way to greet an old friend Johann," Hiccup replied before removing his mask.

"Master 'iccup, I didn't recognize you," Johann said.

"Well good to know that the mask is useful,"

"Please come on board, I have what you asked me to find," Johann replied before waving to the back part of his boat. Hiccup obliged and jumped on board and walked over to Johann.

"Where did I put it? Ah here it is!" Johann said as he turned around and showed the object to Hiccup.

"Excellent, oh and here's your payment," Hiccup said as he took the object from Johann while handing over a bag.

"Well let's see," Johann said as he opened the bag and looked in shock at Hiccup. He soon asked, "Where did you get all of these diamonds?"

"There's a dragon that always brings me these so I decided to put them to good use, now I trust you'll keep your end of the deal, right?"

"Of course master 'iccup, I won't tell a soul, and thanks for the invention, it really speeds up travel,"

"No problem just don't use it near viking villages or we'll have a problem with them,"

"Indeed, now good doing business with you, I must go if I want to avoid suspicions," Johann said before wandering off to prepare his ship.

Hiccup had jumped off and waited for Johann to be out of sight before calling his dragons and flying back. He was glad that the invention had worked, it was a small cylinder that attracted Tidal class dragons and he had included how to tame them, courtesy of his mother's lections. Hiccup then looked around counting his dragons before checking what he had traded. It was unrecognizable because of the chest it was in but Hiccup knew what it contained. Hiccup was glad that it arrived when it did, and now he only had to apply it to his plan and he could begin what he originally intended to do.

Back at the Sanctuary, Astrid had finally managed to dry off and stop shivering when she saw Valka near the edge of the cliff overlooking the dragons. Astrid decided to ask if she knew of Hiccup's whereabouts. As Astrid neared her Valka turned and looked confused.

"Hello dear, you're back already?"

"Yeah, it was a short flight," Astrid replied.

"Very well, I thought you were going to be out longer,"

"I did as well but we became soaked as a result of Hiccup,"

"What did he do?"

"Well he lead us on a crazy chase and then dived towards the water before firing at it splashing water at us," Astrid related to Valka.

"Where is he now?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing, I haven't seen him since,"

"Wait, you didn't go with him?"

"What and where did he go?"

"Hiccup told me that he was going off somewhere and that he would be a few days, I assumed you were going with him," Valka explained.

"Did he say where to?"

"No, but he took a few dragons with him,"

"Ahh," Astrid said before walking off.

"Astrid, where are you going?"

"To find him,"

"I'll go with you Astrid, who knows what he's up to," Valka replied. Soon both of them were now flying off in search of Hiccup, using a Rumblehorn as a guide. Both of them carefully followed the dragon in search of Hiccup. None of them noticed a nearby Changewing fly off in the opposite direction.

Hiccup was nearing the place where he was going to spend the night so he readied himself. As they approached he directed the dragons down. He had just gotten a decent fire started when a Changewing arrived.

'Hiccup, there you are,' (1)

"What's wrong?"

'Valka and Astrid realized that you left and are using a Rumblehorn to track you!'

Hiccup looked worriedly at the Changewing before smiling.

'You look very calm, why is that?'

"Well I thought of that possibility so I instructed all the Tracker class dragons to not find me,"

'Ohh, I understand now, so they are on a random path right now?'

"Yes and will be until they head back or when I tell him to go back,"

'Very well, Hiccup good night,' replied the Changewing before going to where the other dragons were and fell asleep. Hiccup smiled to himself before falling asleep next to the warm fire. The chest was meanwhile hidden in the last place anyone would look.

.../0000000.../000000

(1) Hiccup understands dragons but can't speak in their own language, so he has his staff to relay commands.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Your reviews are motivation for me. Now I'll update on march 4th see you then.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again. This chapter may be a bit rushed, I apologize. Too much homework in too little time. I tried to finish on time but am a bit late. Also so sorry about the length or rather lack of length but I ran out of ideas. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

.../000000.../0000.../0000000.../0000000...

Astrid and Valka had been flying around for hours and had not even gotten close to where Hiccup was. The Rumblehorn seemed to be unable to find the scent, they kept flying around but were unable to get a good leed. As they flew around Cloudjumper and Stormfly seemed to get a scent but not being tracker class dragons they quickly lost it. To them it seemed as if their guide was purposely avoiding Hiccup, but that was impossible no one could speak directly to dragons or communicate a message that exact to them. They flew as long as possible, but then their dragons became too exhausted to continue so they decided to head to a nearby island.

Hiccup was enjoying his sleep when he was awoken by a strong shake. Hiccup quickly stood up and went into a defensive stand. He relaxed upon seeing who the culprit was. It was one of the dragons that had accompanied him. He quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

'A sentry reports three dragons approaching from the east'

"Any idea who they are,"

'Last report says that it seemed to be Cloudjumper and Stormfly along with a Rumblehorn,"

"Great just what I needed," Hiccup replied before beginning the process of waking the dragons and preparing to make a quick retreat back to the sanctuary. As soon as the dragons had received their instructions they quickly set off to avoid being discovered. Not as easy when you can't see your opponent in the dark. Within a few minutes the only remaining evidence was a few glowing embers from the campfire.

'Finally!' Stormfly exclaimed upon landing on the beach.

Cloudjumper merely shook his head in disappointment before saying, 'I thought Nightfuries could fly for hours without rest,'

'Well it's not so easy when you're carrying extra weight on your back' Cloudjumper was about to reply when he smelled a familiar scent. Stormfly took notice of this and took a sniff as well. The Rumblehorn looked in worry having realized they'd arrived at where Hiccup was. The Rumblehorn was thinking of a way out when he felt a pebble hit his side, when he glanced up he saw a Changewing give him a quick nod before camouflaging and disappearing from sight.

The Rumblehorn then said, 'I've found his scent, it is near, quickly grab your riders and follow me before the scent is lost,' Cloudjumper and Stormfly nodded in understanding before rushing off to their riders.

Astrid and Valka had been discussing their predicament. They had taken the best tracker of all the dragons and the dragon had been unable to find Hiccup. Valka was utterly confused, there is no known way to avoid being detected by a Rumblehorn. As they continued their conversation they were oblivious to the conversation that the dragons were having. Their conversation was interrupted by Cloudjumper and Stormfly pulling them in the direction that the Rumblehorn was going. They quickly understood the meaning and mounted their dragons in pursuit of the Rumblehorn who was following Hiccup. They soon arrived at clearing where the Rumblehorn had stopped entirely. Astrid and Valka looked around searching for any clues to the whereabouts of Hiccup. They soon found the remains of the fire. They discovered that he had just been there and had left recently. As they were looking around they failed to notice the group of dragons just barely visible in the distance.

Once Hiccup had arrived at the sanctuary, he promptly grabbed the chest from one of the Gronckle's mouth and ran off into his and Astrid's cave to hide it. Once that was done he called Toothless, and quickly mounted him and flew in direction to where they had just been. Soon Hiccup and Toothless were at the island, and saw Astrid and Valka looking for him. Hiccup whispered a few instructions to Toothless before flying around the island. Once Astrid saw them they quickly began to chase after him. Hiccup the leaned down as far as possible while Toothless unleashed the true speed of a Nightfury.

Once the sanctuary was in sight the duo quickly flew in and landed in their cave. Hiccup then watched as an angry, no furious Astrid approached him. Hiccup could only hope that he would be alive tomorrow.

.../00000.../0000

Again, I apologize for the short chapter. I simply hit a wall and couldn't think of anything else. Don't worry I'll think of something for the next chapter. I hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, for some reason I keep thinking in a different idea I have but all ideas for this story are scarce. So please, help, give any ideas you may have, just until this speeds up again. Anyways enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! My schedule was incredibly busy and just until now could I post this. Enjoy Warning: Hiccstrid in this chapter. (Nothing inappropriate just hugs and kisses).

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

/.../.../.../.../.../

Hiccup was paralyzed by his current situation. His back was touching the cave wall and the only entrance and exit was blocked off by a young woman and an older woman with their dragons. In other words Astrid had found him and cornered him in the cave. Hiccup was sadly defenseless not that it would make a big difference either. Additionally, Toothless was rolling on the ground from a hand signal his mother had made that he had yet to master. Hiccup was in trouble, he was hoping that Astrid would let him live.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, where in the world have you been!?" Astrid exclaimed.

'Nope I'm dead' was all that Hiccup could think of in that instant.

"I don't usually care much of what you do in your free time, but lately you've been hiding things from us," Astrid continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiccup replied. Hiccup then noticed that Valka was moving dangerously close to where he hid the chest so he quickly walked over and said, "Alright you found me out, I've been testing some improvements on Toothless' saddle and didn't want you guys to see it, but now you know,?"

Astrid sighed before walking over to him and punching him in the chest. Hiccup fell down from the hit and said, "Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies," Astrid replied before knocking him down again as he tried to stand up, "and that's for everything else,"

"Astrid why are you doing this again?" Hiccup asked still dazed from the hit.

"What do you mean again?" Valka asked.

"When I found out about Toothless I did a similar thing to him," Astrid responded. While Astrid was talking to his mom, Hiccup had found his staff and managed to expand it without anyone noticing. Hiccup then realized he needed to get out before they killed him. Without a second thought Hiccup made a dragon signal he had learned and took out of his pocket a piece of shiny metal. Astrid and his mother heard the noise so they turned to face him.

"Hiccup what was that?" Valka asked. Before she could get an answer the entire cave suddenly became full of smoke, all of it revolving around Hiccup. By the time the smoke cleared Hiccup was gone.

"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU," Astrid yelled as she exited the cave.

"Up here," Hiccup replied. Astrid turned and looked at a high ledge and found him sitting there calmly.

"How did you get up there?" Valka asked.

"A few Smokebreaths helped me up," Hiccup replied calmly.

"Hiccup, get down here so I can finish what you started!" Astrid exclaimed.

"If it's alright with you I'd prefer to stay alive," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Hiccup, Astrid why don't you try to settle this peacefully?" Valka said before anything could get worse.

"Astrid, I'll come down if you promise to not hit me and listen to what I have to say," Hiccup said.

"Fine, but after that if I feel that I still need to hit you, you won't get away easily, " Astrid replied.

"Fair enough," Hiccup responded before climbing down from the ledge.

"Alright, now that you're down here, explain yourself," Astrid said.

"Astrid, as you know it has been a few years since we left Berk, and you haven't seen your parents in all that time so I wanted to get you something to remind you of them. I wanted it to be surprise so I kept avoiding you to keep it like that," Hiccup explained before walking into the cave. A few moments later he emerged with the chest. "Astrid, this is for you," Hiccup said shyly.

Astrid took the chest and set it on the ground before opening it. Inside there was one item, a large rolled up piece of paper. Astrid carefully removed it and unrolled it. Astrid gasped at the sight, it was a beautiful portrait of her parents. Astrid began to fight back tears, it was almost as if they were right there in front of her. Astrid looked up to a smiling Hiccup and then couldn't hold back her emotions. She jumped up and gave Hiccup a tight hug. Hiccup was surprised at first but almost instantly responded by hugging Astrid back. Astrid just stood there enjoying the moment. She then released Hiccup and said, "Thank you so much Hiccup, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

Hiccup then replied, "Anything for you milady,"

Valka who had been watching in case anything happened was intrigued by the sight in front of her. Astrid had gone from an infuriated woman to an incredibly pleased girl. The sight reminded her of how her and Stoick used to be. Of course for them it was the other way around. Stoick was, well stoic yet Valka had been able to see past that side and see the true Stoick. Valka was beginning to fight back tears so she decided to discreetly leave. It wouldn't hurt, after all they seemed in the need to savor this moment.

Once Astrid had recovered from her surprise she gave Hiccup a punch on his left arm.

"Oww, Astrid, why do you ..." Hiccup began but was silenced by Astrid's lips. Hiccup was surprised by the kiss but soon melted into it. Hiccup couldn't believe what was occurring, Astrid was kissing HIM. He had no idea how long the kiss lasted because they only parted for air. Both looked at each other before Astrid turned away, trying to hide her blush.

Astrid then said, "That was for the present,"

"I could get used to it," Hiccup replied happily.

Astrid turned even further back to conceal her ever increasing blush. That is until Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist. Astrid froze unsure of what to do. Astrid had never been hugged other than by her parents, so she didn't have clue of what to do. Astrid finally decided to follow her instinct. She turned around to face Hiccup and looked into his bright green eyes. Astrid was encaptured by his eyes and could only stare back, having lost her words. Hiccup slowly began to lean in to give her a kiss. Usually Astrid would have that ground begging for mercy if they ever tried it, yet this time she decided to follow along. Astrid met Hiccup halfway, bringing their lips together. Astrid couldn't believe the passion that Hiccup was transmitting through his kiss, and Astrid tried to give as much passion as possible back. Once they parted they could only stare into each other's eyes.

Hiccup then quietly whispered to Astrid, "Astrid, I, I think I'm in love with you,"

Astrid couldn't believe what she'd just heard, Hiccup had just declared his love for her. Astrid's first thought was to punch him, but she remembered her recent thoughts. In her mind she had called him her boyfriend, had dreamed of kissing him and a few other dreams she rather not mention but they included him. So she responded what her heart was saying, "I think I love you too," Hiccup was about to kiss her again but stopped suddenly. Astrid was surprised at first but soon realized why he stopped, all the dragons had become restless, they were all in disarray and panicking. Hiccup looked at Astrid before they both ran to the ledge and see what was occurring. Astrid wondered why Hiccup was going outside, but once they could see outside, it was clear why the dragons were nervous.

/.../.../.../../... IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Again, super sorry about the late post but life got in the way. Anyways, any guesses on who or what is outside the sanctuary. Respond in your review or on my poll on my profile. It works this time. Also be sure to review and follow. You guys really inspire me to continue. Again so sorry and see you guys next week. Hopefully.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi I'm back again. Thanks to those who reviewed and answered the question last chapter.

-Backlash 42: I thank you for your sincere review. I am sorry for the last chapters, I had no other ideas. As for the things you were hoping for, soon you shall see the true effects of the saliva.

Now please be patient with me, my life is a bit occupied. I want to update this story yet with my schedule it's hard to keep the ideas going. Anyways enjoy, review and follow and on with the story.

Quick question: Does anyone know what the tribes' crests are. Like the Berserkers, Berkians(Hooligans). If you do please tell me.

Sorry for irregular update days. My schedule is constantly changing. I will try to update every other week, just not the same day in the week. Sorry and please be patient with me.

WARNING: BIRDS AND BEES TALK MENTIONED. I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW IT BY NOW.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

.../.../.../.../.../...

The sight before them was to say the least, unresting. A group of boats had anchored just offshore from the island. The boats weren't exactly the problem. Well they were part of the issue but the main problem was the crest that was painted onto their sails. Hiccup quickly removed his spyglass from a pocket in his suit and looked closer. The crest was a crude representation of a very feared dragon. It was a Skrill.

Hiccup lowered the spyglass but continued to look deep in thought. Astrid then broke the silence, "What are we going to do?"

Hiccup sighed before replying, "I feared that this might occur someday, but I didn't give it much thought at the time,"

"So, what do you think we should do?

"I think it would be best to ask my mom, she may have already dealt with this,"

"Alright let's go find her,"

A few minutes later Hiccup and Astrid had found Valka and brought her up to date. Her reaction was to say the least surprising. "We must protect the dragons, keep everyone inside and do not under any circumstances go outside. If Snowy decides to take action we will follow his orders,"

"But mom, we can't just go in and fight; they'll retreat and come back with reinforcements," Hiccup argued.

"Valka he's right, we can't just attack them or wait here, we have to do something about this that doesn't involve waiting or attacking," Astrid continued.

"Exactly, we have to keep the peace," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Astrid; peace is over. We must prepare for war," Valka said before walking away. Leaving Hiccup and Astrid to their own thoughts.

"Hiccup what are you thinking?" Astrid asked.

"I was just thinking of how much my mother is like my father,"

"You miss him don't you,"

"Not much but I kind of do, after all he is my father,"

"But you have your mother, that's something,"

"True but it's nothing compared to having you here with me," Hiccup said while wrapping an arm around Astrid's shoulders.

Astrid smiled at the feeling of closeness. She was becoming more open with her feelings around Hiccup. She remembered how her father would have been if he had ever seen her like this. He would have said something about being a warrior and not showing emotions. Now none of that mattered she could be herself without worrying about what others thought.

After this Hiccup and Astrid retreated back to their cave to sleep, just as the other dragons were moving to their nests on the ledges and getting ready to sleep. Soon everyone was fast asleep, everyone but Hiccup. Hiccup had too many thoughts in his head to sleep. Eventually he gave up trying to sleep and simply stared at the cave ceiling. Astrid the moved her head to his chest using him as a pillow. Hiccup didn't mind he had grown used to it. Although Astrid's movement had reminded him of something his father, which led him to feel guilty.

He had just entered puberty and his father gave him 'The Talk', it had been embarrassing and awkward for both of them but he remembered one thing his father told him. His father's words had been, "Hiccup, one day you will be chief and that means you will need a wife to be able to have an heir. Now as I explained before, you will experience new and powerful urges. These include being attracted to girls. Anyways always remember this, it is against the Berkian law to be with a woman or girl in your case, before being married. If you break this rule, you have 2 options: you marry the girl or you are banished. So please Hiccup think before you act. Also..."

Hiccup had broken that rule and his conscience was not being kind about it. He enjoyed being with Astrid, but he felt guilty. Sure they hadn't gone THAT far, they had a few kisses, hugs here and there but he was sleeping with her in the same bed. Of course he had tried to stop it, but some dragons didn't understand Viking rules. Ahem Toothless and Stormfly.

Hiccup then tried to clear his head, but the discovery of the ships quickly took the other thought's place. Hiccup then heard a soft rumble. Only one dragon could make that call and only he could understand it. It was Snowy, he was calling him. Hiccup realized it was urgent because the rumbling continued. Hiccup tried to get up but Astrid wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping him from leaving. Hiccup then had an idea that might work. He spoke quietly, "Astrid, Astrid wake up,"

A very sleepy Astrid then opened her eyes and said groggily, "Hiccup it's the middle of the night, why did you wake me,"

"Sorry, I just have to go take care of some business, but I can't go because you're holding me down,"

"Fine just go and let me sleep," Astrid said as she removed her arm from Hiccup's chest.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon," Hiccup said as he stood up and walked out of the cave. Once he was outside he quietly walked over to the ledge that overlooked the pool where Snowy sat. "My king, you requested my presence,"

"Yes Hiccup, as you are aware, a few enemy ships are currently anchored outside the sanctuary and they pose a threat to us,"

"What do you intend to do?"

"I would prefer to not have to fight, and I figured you do not want to fight either,"

"Yes, but it is your decision and there is not much that we can do,"

"There is one thing you can do but you must have full support of your mate, I mean friend,"

"But how am I supposed to tell her, she'll think I've gone mad,"

"That is why I need you to do exactly what I am about to tell you,"

Astrid was still awake from when Hiccup left. She was tired but without the feeling of his body next to her, she felt uncomfortable and was unable to fall asleep. Astrid was still at loss with these feelings, they just kept becoming more powerful, especially around Hiccup. He simply made her feel complete. Astrid was actually beginning to think that she was falling in love. She had no idea if it was true because from a young age she had told herself and her parents that she would never fall in love or marry. Now she was considering falling in love and possibly even marriage. As she thought theses things she heard Hiccup's footsteps approach. She pretended to be asleep and resisted the urge to spin around and hug him and use his chest as a pillow. Just as she truly began to drift off into sleep she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Then she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. Astrid smiled and drew closer into the hug. As Astrid drifted off, she thought she heard Hiccup say something but she was too tired to understand his words

Hiccup had returned from seeing Snowy and was quite confused. Snowy had said that Astrid could understand the dragons if one of three things were done. First option: He get her injured and retry with the Tide Glider's saliva. Not the most popular to Hiccup and he hoped to not have to use it. Second option: He get married to Astrid and Snowy takes it from there. Slightly better but not possible at this time. The third and final option: Astrid has to create a special bond with him. This bond would in other words be the line that his father told him to never cross. All so confusing and complicated. This once again proved to Hiccup that he really did need Astrid, as a friend and hopefully something more in time.

/.../.../.../...

SORRY. I know this chapter is short. I ran out of time and didn't want to keep you waiting. I also apologize for the random updates, I try to update every two weeks one any day of the second week. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also please REVIEW AND FOLLOW. Again sorry and in the next chapter we will see what Hiccup decides on doing.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello I'm back again. Sorry about the wait but life is busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send some ideas, I am running out but I am still too far to jump ahead and finish the story. So please help. Again REVIEW please. Finals are approaching for me so I will be updating sporadically. Please be patient, once the school year is over things should improve.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

.../..././.. /,,,,./../././.././../././././././.././././././.././././.

The next morning Astrid woke up to a quiet day. Usually you could hear the Terrible Terrors singing on the ledges, but now all was quiet, just the quiet sound of the waterfalls. Astrid turned in her bed to see Hiccup but found the other side empty. Astrid quickly sat up and looked around. His suit was gone and so was Toothless' saddle, meaning he had gone flying. Astrid quickly got up and dressed and walked out. She quickly found Stormfly outside, who was sitting in the sun resting. Astrid then noticed that Toothless was next to her, sleeping as well. Astrid became confused but soon saw a slender figure walk by in the distance, arms full of unknown things. Astrid cautiously began to run over to where he headed off. Astrid was well aware that it was Hiccup, who else would have a pile of junk with them.

Astrid was soon at the cave that Hiccup had entered and was surprised at the sight. There were piles of metal all over and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Astrid continued to wander around the cave wondering where Hiccup had gotten all these things when she heard a voice that caused her to jump.

"Astrid, didn't expect you here so soon," Hiccup said.

"Don't do that Hiccup, had I had my axe you head would be off you shoulders right now,"

"Oww, wouldn't want that now would we?" Hiccup replied

"What is all this?"

"Just a few failed inventions,"

"Where and when did you build all of these?"

"In a small island near here,"

"You mean on a small island,"

"No actually in the cave of a nearby island, you almost found it once but you missed the entrance,"

"How did you move all of this here,"

"I had some help from the Smokebreath dragons, they love shiny things,"

"What are all of these inventions of," Astrid asked while opening a book on a ledge.

"Oh just a few random ideas," Hiccup said as he took the notebook from Astrid's hands and put it in his suit inner pocket.

"Hiccup what are you hiding,"

Hiccup was about to lie but remembered what Snowy had told him and decided to show her. "Alright look," Hiccup said as he removed the notebook once again and opened it to a page near the beginning.

Astrid looked intently, it seemed to be some sort of fence to prevent enemy entry onto an island's mainland. "Hiccup, what is this for?"

"It's my island defense project, it can hold off an entire armada for a few days on its own,"

Astrid was surprised at the revelation but quickly understood his intent, "You want to drive away the boats and then build this around the island to prevent a possible invasion,"

Hiccup looked at her before replying, "Yes, that's the idea,"

"Alright, when do we start,"

Hiccup could only smile as he heard Astrid's response.

Hiccup and Astrid were already beginning to work on the defence project by the next day. All it had taken was to cut their anchors while they were sleeping and let the waves carry them away. Sure it was a bit mean yet it got the job done. Once they left all it took was a few hours of talking to convince Valka to allow Hiccup to work on the project. Currently Hiccup was instructing the dragons on what to get, how much and where to put it. The job required quite a bit of wood and even more Gronckle iron. Fortunately there was only a shortage of wood. Hiccup assigned a few dragons to fly to nearby islands and bring the wood. He had to keep his staff a secret for now, he wasn't sure that anyone was ready to know about him being able understand dragons, so he had told his mom to guide a few dragons to retrieve the wood.

Astrid was quite intrigued by Hiccup's design. It was merely a wall with a trench behind and infront of it. The trench in front was self explanatory but the back was a bit more confusing. Hiccup had told her that it would make sense once it was done. Astrid had been helping Hiccup with the installation of the wall. It was tiring especially since at the moment only two people were working on the wall, and the wall was going to go around the entire island. What was even more confusing was that Hiccup had installed quite a few objects that looked like a large bow with a large arrow at the top of the wall.(1) Hiccup had said that it would work like a regular bow and arrow but it worked on its own, how it managed to do so, Astrid was oblivious to.

After three months construction, the wall was complete. Hiccup had explained that the wall was built so that when the soldiers would hit or climb the wall, the large bow on top would fire in that general direction(2). Additionally if the soldiers managed to get over the wall, on the other side they would find a wide and deep trench, ensuring no easy entry. The wall was designed to weaken the enemy and to buy those behind the wall time to prepare or to evacuate. What made the wall harder to climb was that it was Gronckle iron plated, and that was covered by a slippery layer of ice, courtesy of Snowy(3). Over all the wall was an effective invention. Then came the day that the wall had its first real test. The day that the Berserkers returned, with an armada.

/.../.../.../

(1) A ballista tower basically.

(2) Inside wall are a series of pulleys and weights which move upon receiving a hit and rotate the ballista and make it fire. Fyi: not sure it'll work in real life.

(3) Wood is the 1st layer followed by iron then ice.

/.../...

Alright I apologize for the time between this and the last chapter. I had quite a bit of homework and projects due recently so I couldn't update. School is ending so I should be able to better update soon.

Please be patient. Again please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Words cannot express my review with ideas.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD MOVIES NOR THE BOOKS.

/.../.../..././././.=.=../././.././././.=.=././. $.. $./././././././.././././../././././.././././././.././.././././././././././../

The battle was imminent. Both sides rushed to prepare themselves, knowing that I they were to succeed they would have to give it their all. Both Berserkers and dragons prepared for the inevitable. The Berserkers rushed to ready their catapults and arm themselves with swords, shields, bows, and anything that would deal damage.

As for the dragons, they perched themselves according to where Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka told them to; while other Dragon formed ranks at the exits ready to fly out. As to why they didn't attack immediately, simply because the Berserkers still had men on their ships manning the catapults and ballistas.1 Soon the attack began; as per usual, the Berserkers began. They charged the wall in an attempt to force the wall down buy to no avail. The wall mounted ballistas 1 began to fire upon the charging Berserkers, almost halting their progress entirely. But they were not deterred. Sally these ballistas could only fire four times before having to be reloaded. That and the siege engines, such as the catapult, soon eliminated most of the wall defenses. Once this was eliminated the catapults concentrated on the wall itself. At this the dragons began to fire upon the advancing soldiers from within the sanctuary. The carefully placed blasts created a wall of smoke, limiting the visibility. Nevertheless, the Berserkers continued to advance. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka now emerged from within the sanctuary with hundreds of dragons following closely behind them. The dragons remained at a safe distance from the advancing Berserkers and their weapons, while still incapacitating dozens with a well placed blast. Under the direction of Valka, the flock of dragons began to force the advancing army back. Hiccup and Astrid, guided their Nightfuries to destroy the Berserkers' siege engines.

The Berserkers were in chaos; their ranks were being cut down systematically, as well as being forced back. Whatsmore their catapults were being teared to pieces by the unrelenting bombardment from the team of Nightfuries. As the fight progressed, many of the Berserkers began to retreat to the boats. At this point Dagur, who had been waiting on one of the ships, lost the little patience he had.

"Savage, what is happening!?"

"Our ranks have been overrun, may I suggest a retreat?"

"What? Retreat? A Berserker never flees from battle. We will win or die trying."

"But, Dagur, sir, would it not be wiser to leave and come back another day with even more men."

"I said no retreats!" Dagur exclaimed as he shoved Savage off the boat and into the freezing water. "But, then again, it does make sense."

"Men, retreat! Retreat and live to fight another day!"

At this all the remaining soldiers boarded the remaining ships and began to flee.

"You dragon riders may have won the battle, but you'll lose the war. We'll be back!" And with that the Berserkers left. In their wake there were those men who had died and been injured, none for a worthy cause.

Hiccup then landed near the injured and began to check their injuries. One of the injured said weakly when Hiccup approached him, "Just kill me now, do it quick"

The soldier closed his eyes and waited for death, instead he felt his wounds being wrapped. He opened his eyes and said, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Hiccup replied, "Because you do not deserve to die. You were only following orders and I cannot kill simply because of that. You deserve another chance, however of you ever return or injure a dragon, I will not be as forgiving."

The Berserker could only nod in understanding, as here saw his fallen comrades being carried off, Hiccup followed his gaze as said, "They will be returned to your island for a proper burial, along with you."

"Thank you so much, Dragon Master,"

"Ugh, why does everyone think I control the dragons?" Hiccup asked as he walked away to another man.

The next day the Berserkers were sent off in an old ship, that was still seaworthy. As they left, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka were glad to have defended their home.

/-,,,,,, $#

Sorry for the long wait but my life has been crazy busy, and this is the best I could do at the moment. I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Reviews are welcome.

_**FYI: I would appreciate it if you answer the poll on my profile.**_

Thanks as always.

Until next time1

1= I don't know if it existed at this point but let's say it did.


End file.
